Reunions
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: It's been four years since Sozin's Comet. Asassains, Air Nomads, and Azula's escape, oh my! Zutara, Taang, Sokki, and a small twist with a few OC's. Read and Reveiw please!
1. Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter One: Calm Before The Storm_

As the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon, Fire Lord Zuko could feel the suttle change in his body. _I rise with the sun _he thought to himself as he walked through the palace. It had been four years since the defeat of his father, Fire Lord Ozai. The Avatar had stripped him of his bending and he was now confined to the prision to rot for life. His sister, Azula, was another case. She went mad when she realized that she had used fear to hold everyone at bay and then when Mai and Ty Lee turned on her, she learned fear would not hold everyone for long. She was locked away for the rest of her days, or until she could be safely stripped of her bending, like their father. Aang would not atempt doing it when she is worked up.

He sighed at the memories. He had not seen his friends in a long time. Sokka was with Suki on Kyoshi Island, Aang was still trying to make peace with everyone, and replanting the lands that Ozai burned in his mad quest for world domination, Toph was working closely with the Earth King to rebuild the Earth Kingdom. She was the most powerful Earthbender out there.

Then there was Katara. The thought of her make Zuko smile. He harbored a smile crush on the beautiful Master Waterbender for many years. Since he cornered all those years on that beach. He was trailing the Avatar back then, and he thought he had to capture Aang to regain his honor. She was beautiful then, and over the years she had filled out. Developed womanly curves, and those eyes. He could never get those liquid sapphire eyes out of his mind.

Shaking his head, Zuko sighed and looked up at the rising moon. _You rise with the moon. _He wondered where she was at that moment.

--

"Come on, Sokka. Aang should be here any minute. Stop lollygagging and get your rear in gear." Katara yelled at her brother as she ran out of the small house Sokka and his wife, Suki shared on Kyoshi Island. She diidn't even wait for a response from him as she ran down to the town square.

Three years ago, Katara and Aang broke up. They both realized that they were not made for each other, but they stayed best friends. Katara never wanted to lose that friendship. Since the breakup, Aang had been seeing Toph, his old Earthbending master. They all kept in contact with each other, except for Zuko. Every letter she sent him always went unanswered. Finally she quit writting altogether. It was hard to do when she cared deeply for him.

He was always close to edge of her thoughts. He was the enemy for a long time and then somethinng changed. He helped her see that revenge for the death of her mother was not really what she wanted, but she could not forgive him for doing it either. He also took a lightning bolt to the chest for her from Azula. Somewhere between that trip with him to find the Southern Raiders and the final battle, she began to fall in love with him.

Scanning the horizon, she spotted Aang and Appa. Momo was probably with them and most likely so was Toph. They always spent the battle aniversery togther. They always tought about going to see Zuko, but no one had heard from him in years. They tought he didn't care anymore.

"Hey Katara, you fall asleep?" Sokka tapped her in the shoulder, which caused her to jump. "Take it easy little sister."

Katara shook her head. "Sorry, just dreaming. Thinking about the gang and what it was like before that last battle." She sighed.

Sokka smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know, I miss him too."

Not thinking about it, Katara sighed. "I wish he would have answered my letters..." Then she realized what she was saying. She never told Sokka about her feelings for Zuko.

Giving her that knowing smile. "Little sister, I already knew about you liking the new Fire Lord. I saw you two together and you guys made it blatening plain that you felt something for each other." He laughed at her horrified expression. "Don't worry, I only told Suki."

"I think we should go see him. Damn him for not answering anyone's letters." Katara grinned at her brother. "I want some answers from him."

With that said, they walked over as Appa made his landing.


	2. Something's Brewing

**Thank you for the reviews! That just made my day and I had a very crappy day. Hopefully I can keep kicking out these chapters. This one is a pretty long one. I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**I really wish I owned Avatar, but unfortunally I don't. Boo Hoo!**

_Chapter Two: Something's Brewing_

"Aang! It's been too long!" Sokka clasped the young airbender on the shoulder. He really couldn't call himm young anymore. Aang had certainlly grown up in the years since the comet. They only saw each other once, maybe twice a year, with Sokka living in the Southern tribe and Kyoshi Island, and him helping rebuild the world. Being that Avatar, he had certain responsibilities to the world and the rebuilding process. "You have to catch us up on what is going on in the world."

Aang laughed. His voice had gotten deeper and he filled out more. No more was there a skinny little boy of tweleve, but a tall young man of sixteen and a fully realized Avatar to boot. "I will tell you anything you want to know, but first, I'm starving! It was a full three day flight here from Omashu. Bumi had Toph and myself rebuilding the mail chutes. There are times I hate being an Earthbender." Aang shook his head.

"Hey Twinkletoes, speaking of Earthbenders. You wanna help me down off this big fluff monster?" The clearly annoyed voice of Toph came from the saddle of Appa. "I hate flying and I don't want to be up here no longer than I have too."

Everyone started laughing. Toph was blind, but through her earthbending, she could see the world around her, but away from her element, she was forced to see the world the was it was when she was born, black. "Alright Toph, keep your pom poms on, one of us will get you down in a minute." Sokka smiled up at her, but she scowled at him in return.

"Now I'm not giving you your present, Snoozles. So ha ha!" She smiled at him and sat back in the saddle waiting for someone to get her down.

"Hold those thoughts guys, let me get Grumpy down before Appa throws her off." Aang, using his airbending, jumped up onto Appa's back and retrevied the blind earthbender. He glided gracefully to the ground with Toph in his arms. "There you go, Lady Ba Fong. You can see again."

For his trouble, Toph slugged him in the shoulder. "You don't have to be a smart ass, Twinkletoes. Now, the only voice I haven't heard would be Sugar Queen's, and I know you are here, Katara." Now that her feet were firmly on the ground, she could _see_ everyone around her. She looked over where Katara was standing. "You can come over a socialize, you know that right?"

Katara smiled at the blind earthbender. " Nice to see you again, Toph." She walked over and gave her a hug. She then turned araound and gave a hug to her best friend. "It great to see you, Aang."

Sokka stepped back and put his arm around Suki, his soo to be wife. The gang was back together, the world was working toward a lasting peace, but there was one thing missing and that was the Fire Lord. Zuko hadn't tried to contact any of them in years. Katara was the one trying the hardest. She thought he was her friend and possibly something more after her and Aang broke up. She never told anyone about what she felt, but as her older brother, he had a knack for reading between the lines. Suki also tried to get in touch with him, but to no avail. Either he was too busy being the Fire Lord, or he really didn't want to be their friend any longer.

"Hey Toph, you said you have a present for me. What did you get me?" Sokka looked at the Blind Bandit with his eyes all aglow. He loved getting presents.

"Uh uh, Snoozles, you will get it in two days. That is your punishmant for leaving me up there for so long." Toph smirked at him. "Besides, we always get something for everyone on that day."

"TWO DAYS!?" Sokka cried. "But that is sooo far away."

The whole group started laughing him. This is what they needed. To enjoy each other and to be together like the old days.

--

"Hey, you need to go to bed, your Highness."

Zuko lifted his head from the stack of papers that had his attention for the past five hours. Small skurmeshes on the southern side of the main island had not died down yet. He sent his best people over to deal with it, but to no avail. He was about to go down there and find out what their problem was himself. "Sorry Mai, I have to get this done, or I will be twice as busy tomorrow."

Mai walked over to him. "You work too hard, Zuko. You need to leave it for awhile and take a walk with me. I'm sure I could get your mind off of your work." She began to rub his shoulders. "You need to relax."

Relax. He didn't even know what that meant anymore, but he did know what Mai was hinting at. She wanted him to go to bed with her. For four years now, she had been trying to get him to marry her so she could become Fire Lady. At first he would have taken her in a heartbeat, but as time passed he saw what she really wanted and that was power. She had a taste of it with Azula, and yes she betrayed her for him, but he was now ina major position of power and there was no higher. He fell out of love with her within six monthes of assuming the throne. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her it was over. He also remembered what she said when they saw each other again after the battle.

"Not right now, Mai. I really have to get this done." He took her hands off his shoulders. "I want to get this work done so I have time on the battle aniversery. I really don't have any free time."

Mai glared down at the top of his head. "You never have time for me. All you do is spend hours in here, going over news from the generals, the rebuilding , and the trade routes. When you do come out of here, you are soo tired you go right to sleep." She turned around and headed for the door. "I bet if _she _showed up, you would have time for her."

Zuko turned and looked at her. "I have no clue waht you are talking about. I am the Fire Lord of the whole Fire Nation. I have responsibilities to my people, Mai. I do this maintain peace."

If looks could kill, he would have been dead right there. "I am part of the Fire Nation as well, Zuko, as well as your girlfriend. You should have some responsibilities towards me as well, but no, everything else comes before me." She turned her back on him. "That water tribe girl hasn't written you in years. I dout they even care about you." With that, she walked out of the room.

He watched her walk out of the room, and sighed. She was right though. Katara hadn't written him in years. The last letter he got was telling him that her and Aang broke up and that she missed him. He sent a response to her, but after that he never heard from her again, and that was almost two and a half years ago. He wished he knew what was going on.

Turning back to his papers, he began to read again.

**Can anyone guess what Toph and Aang have for Sokka? Also, I promise Katara and Zuko are going to meet back up in the third or forth chapter. When they do, it might be hell on Earth. Hehe!**


	3. The Passage Of Time

_Chapter Three: The Passage of Time_

Aang around at the family he missed all the time. The rebuilding process was going slow. There was so much damage done at the end of the war, even the Avatar could not repair. So, he drug on, fixing what he could, replanting the dead trees and rebuilding the broken houses. At least he had Toph. Thinking about the blind Earthbender made him smile. Four years ago, they were best friends, and he was with Katara, but something changed over the years. He started to fall for Toph. It was slow going, and finally he realized that he was in love with her and not Katara. It took all the courage he posessed to confront Katara and let her know.

When he did, he was surprised that Katara felt the same way about them and gave her blessings to the new relationship. Now, it has been three years and they were still going strong. They were both sixteen and got along great. He and Katara stayed friends, and they would never trade that for anything. Looking around at his family, he smiled. He missed this.

"What's the smile for, Twinkletoes?" Toph looped her arm through his and leaned against him.

Aang kissed her on the top of her head. "Just thinking how much I have missed the whole family getting back together. There is just one person missing from the reunion." He sighed and put his head on top of hers. " I just wish I knew why he didn't talk to us anymore."

Toph snuggled into his side and smiled. "Then why don't we go pay Sparky a visit. We can always leave if he gets pissed off."

That was best idea he had heard all day. Aang patted her in the arm and proceed to get up. "Attention everyone. I vote a change of scenery is needed for this year. I say we all get on Appa right now and go visit Zuko."

--

Katara looked up at the Avatar. He said they were going to visit Zuko. Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of the Fire Lord's name. _I wonder if Sokka talked to him about going to the Fire Nation._ She glanced at her older brother and the look on his face told her he was as surprised as she was at Aang's comment. _Well, I'm not going to let this oppprotunity go._ She stood up and smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Most of us have not seen him since the day of his coronation. Let's go."

Sokka stood up smiling. "Alright! Fire Nation food! How I've missed you so." He hugged Suki while dancing in place.

She and the others just laughed at Sokka. He was always thinking with his stomach. Katara turned to Aang. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we are ready when you are, oh wise Avatar." She bowed slightly at the waist, smiling the whole time.

Aang stuck his tongue out at her, but laughed. "Let's go before someone changes their mind, like Toph."

"Oh no, Airhead, you are not going to pin changing their mind on anyone. I haven't even said that we should go." Toph stood up and put her finger in Aang's chest. "You are so full of yourself, Twinkletoes, it's disgusiting."

Aang put his arms around her waist. "And that's why you love me. You love me being cocky, just like you." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back, but Katara saw the blush staining the cheeks of the Earthbender. "You are so gross. Please P.D.A, soo gross."

Aang just smiled and turned to everyone. " Be ready in an hour. we'll leave then and make our way to the Fire Nation Palace."

--

Mai knew she had to do it. She thought cutting off communications between Zuko and that girl would make him fall out of love with her, but her well thought out plan backfired. He seemed to love her even more with the cummunications cut. She sat there and stared at the stack of letters that she had intercepted. _Better late than never to give them to him._ She knew there was no future for them, but she still loved him no matter what.

Standing up, she walked Zuko's study, knowing that he will be there.

Knocking on the door, she heard him bellow "Enter!"

She walked in, and as always he was bent over a stack of papers. "Zuko, we need to talk."

He turned around and looked at her, a scowl on his face. "What is it, Mai? If you are here for another fight, you're not getting it. I want to finish this and go to bed. I have a lot of things to do before the aniversery in a few days."

Mai sighed and walked over to the desk and threw down the letters. "Here. I have been keeping these from you for a few years. I should have burned them, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't, but here they are. All of them."

Zuko looked down at the stack of letters she threw down. There had to be at least twenty letters there. He looked up at her. "Why?"

She looked down at the ground. "I saw how you looked at that waterbender, and I knew how much you really liked her, and I was afraid I would loose you if you kept talking to her. So, I took matters into my own hands. I took any letter that was sent in for you and any letter you sent out." She looked up at him. Tears welded up in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back. "I didn't want to loose you, Zuko, but know I see what I did was wrong."

Zuko didn't know what to say. Mai, the woman he thought he knew just destroyed the only friendships he had ever had. He kept his emotions in check. "I think you need to leave. I don't know what to say to you right now."

Mai knew now it was over between her and Zuko. What she did was unforgivable, and she knew it. "Good bye Zuko." She turned and walked out of the room.

**This was one hard chapter to write. Not because I was running out of ideas, it's because it's really really hard to type with one hand. My 4 month old daughter had to be up my butt today. Oh you are all going to love this! My husband desided to name one of our new kittens Zuko. His left eye is really messed up from all the eye infections he keeps getting. Thought you all would get a kick out of that.**


	4. The Turning Of The Tide

**Thanks to everyone that has been great and leaving reveiws. I get really happy when you do. Anyway, I am sad that Avatar is over, but I just got the last disc to Book 3. Yeah!! I hope you like this chapter. I promised Zuko and Katara meet back up and so here you go!!**

_Chapter Four: The Turning Of The Tide_

Zuko looked at the letters Mai had thrown down. _I can't believe she hide them from me for all these years. I have half a mind to find her and throttle her._ He looked at the letters again. So many letters. They really did care about him, and because of Mai's coldness, he may have lost them forever.

He sat there, thinking about everyone, when a messanger ran in. Bowing low, he addressed Zuko in his offical title. "Fire Lord, I thought you would like to be informed. The Avatar and his bison as been spotted over the waters of Ember Island. They are on their way here we believe."

Zuko stood up and walked to the messanger. "Tell me everything you heard."

The man began to visibly shake. A lot of people did that when in his presance. It was annoying to no end. "My Lord, all I was told is that the Avatar and his bison were spotted off the coast of Ember Island. They did not know how many were with him, but they believe it was all of the people that the Avatar hung out with. They should be arriving here in two hours."

"Have rooms made up for five people. I want them treated like royalty, do you understand me?" Zuko looked down at the man. "They are allowed whatever they want." The man shook his head in agreement. "You may go."

The man quickly ran out the door, nearly falling on his face. Zuko laughed and looked out the window. It wouldn't be long now. He would be able to see Katara and pray to the spirits that she doesn't hate his guts.

--

As the Fire Nation Royal Palace came into veiw, Katara could feel her heart start to race. He had not seen Zuko in many years, yet the love she felt for him never dulled. If anything, it seemed to grow. She had many men trying to court her because she was one of the strongest waterbenders of their time, but she wanted notthing to do with them. Her father had even been after her to look into marrying. The thimg was, she only wanted one man. Even thinking about him sent shivers down her spine like a soft lover's whispers in the night.

"Look, there it is! I wonder how Zuko's going to recieve us?" Aang looked back at the group sitting in Appa's saddle. "I mean I haven't been here in about two years. I ahve been really busy."

Katara tried to act mad, and judging from the looks she was getting, it was working. "If he really cared, he would have come to visit, but no, I haven't heard from him in many years. I have half a mind to water whip him when I see him, but I guess it would look bad if a Waterbender kicked the Fire Lord's butt in his own palace."

The whole group laughed. Toph smiled over at her. "You know Sweetness, I would help you there. I would earthbend him to the ground, while you whip him senseless." She blew some of her bangs out of her sightless eyes. "He has been a real jerk."

"You know, he may have a really good reason why he hasn't written all of us. I mean he is the Fire Lord. He could have been really busy." Everyone turned and stared at Suki. "I'm just saying..."

Sokka put his arm around her. "You always look for the good in any situation, don't you?" He kissed her on the lips. "And that's what I love about you."

Toph started to make gagging sounds. "Ewww gross! You two are soo disgusting!"

Aang jumped back into the saddle from Appa's neck. "You know, I didn't hear you complainning the other night when I kissed you in from of Bumi and the whole rebuild team. You actually blushed in front of everyone." He sat down next to Toph and kissed her cheek.

She punched him in the shoulder, her way of acting tough. "And I nearly killed you when we were working." She glared at him, but Katara saw that she was enjoying the banter with the airbender.

They did make a cute couple, and Katara was glad for them. She stood up and took over the reins of Appa so that the couples could have some time alone. She stroked the large beasts soft fur. Momo curled up on her lap and she absently stroked the lemur too. Looking at the horizon, she wondered what Zuko would say when she saw him. Would he be happy, mad, upset, or turn them away.

Watching the palace grow, her nerves were on edge with anticipation of seeing him. She just wanted it to be done with.

--

Zuko walked out into the courtyard when Appa landed. The first person he saw was Katara. She was sitting on the bison's neck, staring right at him. All over thoughts when right out the window when he saw how much she changed. Her brown hair was longer with more waves. She still had her hair loops, but the style was like the one she wore in the final battle. She looked absolutly amazing.

He swallowed trying to get moisture back into his parched throat. He gave her a small smile. She just looked at him like he was a two headed lemur._ She must hate me. I have to change that._

Just then, the others jumped down from the great beast's back. Zuko turned to them and smiled. "Hey... guys."

Aang smiled and ran up to him with the speed only an airbender could posess. "Zuko! It's great to see you!" The Avatar wrapped Zuko up and a large hug that would put a platypusbear to shame.

Feeling the air leaving his lungs, all he could do is squeak and look at Toph, Sokka and Suki for help.

Toph shook her head. "Hey Twinkletoes, we all want him in one piece and I think it will be a bad thing if the Avatar killed the new Fire Lord by hugging him to death."

Aang looked up at Zuko and saw that he was turning blue. "Oh! Sorry Zuko!" He dropped him.

Taking in large gulps of air, he looked at Aang. "Nice to see you too, Aang." He managed to get out. He started to get up off hie rear, when he felt someone help him from behind.

"He doesn't realize he really can't do that anymore. He's getting to old to do that." Katara helped him to his feet. He turned to look at her. "Hello Zuko."

They looked at each other for a moment, until Zuko reached over and pulled her into a hug. In her ear he whispered. "My the spirits, I missed you, Katara."

--

Mai watched the happy reunion from her hiding place. Killing that waterbender was weighing real heavy on her mind. If she could have Zuko, then that scrawny water tribe girl wouldn't either. She would get rid of them both.

Slipping back into the shadows, her plan began to form in her mind. There would be nowhere those two would be able to hide when she set her plan into motion, but first she was going to need help.

**I wonder what Mai has planned? Hehe! I love cliffhangers. The next couple chapters, you will see Mai's plan unfold until the final showdown. I'll try to keep this story going as long as I can.**


	5. Explainations

_Chapter Five: Explainations_

Katara melted in his arms. She always wondered if he felt the same way about her as she felt for him. Now, the answer was clear, but she still wanted answers. Summoning all her strength, she pushed him back. No hard, but hard enough to get her point across. She couldn't have him that close and still hold on to her sanity. "I'm glad to see you to, Zuko." She watched the hurt creep into his eyes. She nearly lost it right there, but she held her ground. She would not let him get away without an explaination.

Sokka walked up to Zuko and embraced the firebender. "Ignore my sister. She's in a crabby mood." Katara stuck her tongue out at her brother. It was childish, yes, but it made her fell better.

Zuko smiled at him."That's okay. Anyway, I had rooms made up for you guys and dinner is being prepared now." He looked at everyone. "I hope you are going to say for awhile."

"We wouldn't have any other way." Aang piped up, smiling. "We didn't travel all this way for nothing."

"Great! Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms first, then we will go eat." Zuko started to lead the way. Katara followed hesitantly. She really didn't trust herself around the handsome fire lord.

They walked through the palace, until they came to their rooms. "Katara, this is yours." Zuko opened the door for her. She gasped at the room. It was done in blues and whites like the Water tribe. She walked in and looked around. The bed spread had the Water Tribe symbol on it, the dresser was a deep mahogany with the Water Tribe symbol carved into the corners of it. The room was gorgous.

"Zuko, it's wonderful!" She gave him a genuine smile. With tears in her eyes, she gave him a hug.

"So, your not mad at me anymore?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed. "I was never mad at you, just upset."

He released her. He grinned at her, and then turned to the others. "Let me show you your rooms."

--

Dinner was a mixure of foods from every nation. Zuko spared no expence to get his friends back in his good graces. He waited until everyone had their fill, then he began to explain what happened.

"I told you I would explain why I had not wrote any of you, and here goes." He looked down at his hands, back up. "As you see, Mai is not here. She and I split earlier today. She decided that she would try to get you all out of my life by taking the letters you guys sent me, and the letters I had sent out. I thought all these years, you guys just didn't want to talk to me, and I guess you guys thought the same way." He took the letters out of his pocket and laid them on the table. "She, for some reason, saved them all. I have read all of them. Toph, Aang, congrats on hooking up. I wish I had known that earlier, or I would have taken the time to meet you all in Ba Sing Se. Suki and Sokka, congrats to you two as well, on the upcoming wedding. Can I give you an early wedding present?"

Sokka and Suki looked him puzzled. "Zuko, you don't have to do that." Suki smiled at the Fire Lord.

"Actually, it's something that should be returned to it's rightful owner. My men found it about two years ago. I was going to bring it back to you then, but somehow Mai kept me here, for one thing or another. I tried to send you a letter, and get you to come here, but Mai stopped that too." Growling low in his throat thinking about his ex, he straightened up.

"Oh, what is it, what is it?!" Sokka started to sqirm in his seat in antisipation.

Zuko snapped his fingers and a servant brought in a large bundle. He handed it to Sokka, who quickly started unwrapping it. When he finished, everyone in the room gasped. In Sokka's hands laid the sword he worked so hard to make. He looked up at Zuko. "I don't know what to say. I always wondered what happened to it."

"When my men found it, it was broken. They brought it to me becaus they remembered me telling the troops that were going to the Earth Kingdom if they found a black sword, they were to bring it to me staright away. I then took it to Master Piandao it see if he could fix it. It took him awhile to finish it." Zuko watched Sokka carefully, seeing if he was mad he had it this long and not told him. "He kept a good chunk of the space rock that you guys made it out of. He said if he had not, he wouldn't have been able to fix it. It truly is a work of art."

Sokka looked from the sword to Zuko, then back down. "Thank you."

"Piandao also sent a new scabbard for it if you did not have yours with you." He pulled it out from under the table, and tossed it to him. Suki caught it with expert timing. After all, that is what she was trained for. She handed it to her soon to be husband. Zuko watched Sokka put the blade in the new scabbard and sling it in his back.

"Since Sokka has his sword back and everyone knows what happened with you, I would say this has ben a very productive night." Aang stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you guys, but I am tired. If it's okay with our host, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

Toph stood up as well. "I am there with you, Aang. Flying in Appa all day today, and not being able to see anything took everything out of me." She hid a yawn behind her hand. "I'll see you all in the morning." Started for the door before she turned around and gave Zuko a small smile. "Have a good night, Sparky." She then walked out of he room with Aang at her side.

Suki and Sokka were next to say their goodnights. They walked to their rooms hand in hand.

That left Katara and Zuko by themselves in the dinning hall alone.

--

Mai watched the prision tower from afar. _It wouldn't be long now until my plan starts coming together. They will never have their happy little lives as long as I have anything to say about it._ She watched the changing of the guard wondering if news of hers and Zuks's break up had reached this far. If it did, it still wouldn't stop her. She would see this out, Even if it caused her her life.

Jumping down from her post, she walked towards the tower with one thing on her mind, revenge.


	6. A Warm Embrace

**Yeah, I just put two chapters out in like less than six hours. Maybe I should write more when I am sleep deprived. My daughter didn't want to sleep. Please leave a review if you like it or have any ideas.**

_Chapter Six: A Warm Embrace_

Katara looked over at Zuko. Everyone else had walked out on them and went to bed. _Yeah right. They left to have a make out session before going there._ She pushed the stray locks of hair out of her face. She didn't even know what to say to him. There was so much to say, but words failed her. She thought about it, but could not find them. She looked down at her hands in her lap. _Come on Katara, what is wrong with you? Here is your chance. Zuko and Mai are broken up, and you can now step in. This is what you have been dreaming about._

Every part of her screamed for her to make the first move, but she sat quietly, silently praying he would make it.

Finally, her prayers were answered. "Katara, I... that is... I want to say..." He sighed. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes. They were the most gorgous set of eyes she had ever seen. The color of honey and hints of gold. Most Fire Nations citizens had the same color eyes, but for some reason, Zuko's seemed to be different. They seemed like they could pierce the very core of her soul, and yet, she seemed to find peace in their amber depths. She had to get out of there before she did something they would both regret.

"I know. I'm going to head to bed. Maybe when we are both well rested, we will find the words." She stood up and so did he. "Good night Zuko." She smiled at him and proceed to wards the door.

"Katara, wait!" She turned and looked at him. "Will you take a walk with me?"

She weighed the answer in her head. She had to get away from him. The sight of him was like a drug, she couldn't get enough, but she didn't want to do something that she would regret. _I hate this! Tell him yes, you idiot!_

"I don't think so. I have a lot on my mind right now and I need to get them straight, I'm sorry." With that she rushed out of the room. _Yeap, I'm an idiot._

--

Zuko watched her rush out of the room. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You should have gone after her, made her see reason. But no, you stood here like a moron. _He shook his head. Sometimes he hated that little voice in the back of his mind.

Looking around the table, he saw the servants starting to clean it all up. He wanted to help them, like he used to help Katara clean up after dinner, but he stayed his hand._ A Fire Lord does not mess with the servants' work._ His father treated everyone like they were trash. He always made sure that his staff was feeling alright or he asked them if they needed anything. He wanted them to like him, not fear him like they did Ozai. Giving up, he started to head to his rooms on the other side of the palace.

Passing the garden where he spent a lot of time with his mother at, he spotted someone down by the water. Stepping quietly, he crept closer to see who it was. Low and behold, it was Katara. She was sitting next to the water's edge. The water was bendeing to her whim. He watched her for a moment push and pull the water. He loved watching her with her element. They flowed in harmony with each other. She knew how to move it to where it seemed like a dance. He wished firebending was that graceful. It was straight and to the point.

He watched her for a bit longer. The moonlight reflecting off of the pond's water gave her an etheral glow. He cleared his throat, letting her know that there was someone there.

Katara jumped and the water she was bending made a splash into the pond. She turned to see Zuko standing there. She just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I saw the pond and it has been a few days since I have done any bending and I heard it calling me."

He smiled as she rambled on. He didn't care, just hearing her talk was enough for him.

She looked at him curiously when he didn't respond. He just stood there smiling at her, she didn't really know what to do. "Would you like to sit down?" She pointed to the bench next to the water.

"I would be honored to sit next to you, Master Katara." He grinned at her with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He knew that always got her. Calling her master.

She rolled her eyes. "Fire Lord Zuko." She shot back.

They both sat down on the bench. A calming quiet enveloped them both. Zuko didn't care if they spoke a single word to each other, just as long as she stayed right next to him.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few short minutes. Katara couldn't help herself. she scooted an little closer to the handsome firebender. In turn, he put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and felt the warmth radiating off of him. _Were all firebenders this warm? Aang never was, but he is the Avatar. He was not born a true full blooded firebender._

Zuko on the other hand, felt the coolness of her skin. _Are all waterbenders as cool as she was? I know they live their lives in the frozen wastes of the North and South, but she is in one of the hottest parts of the word and she barely sweats. _He looked down at her. "I wish I had personaly seen my letters off. Then I would have seen you sooner."

Katara looked up at him. "You were with Mai. Why did you stay with her as long as you did if you didn't love her?"

He sighed and looked up at the moon. "I thought I would never get a chance with you. I thought if I had to be with someone, it might as well be her. I have known her most of my life, but I never saw how controlling she was until yesterday." He shook his head. "I thought about you all the time. All these years we have been separated, and there is so much I want to tell you. I now have you here, and I can't find the words to say everything."

Katara took his hand and squeezed it. " Zuko, look at me." He turned and faced her. "All these years, I was so angry at you for not answering my letters, I wanted to do you serious damage. But now I know it was Mai..." She trailed off.

Taking fate into his own hands, he touched her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and he felt her sigh. "Katara, I love you. I have always, always loved you. I would do anything to prove my love. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you." He saw tears welling up in her beautiful sapphire eyes, he started to panick. "Oh Katara, please don't cry. I'm not good with tears."

Katara smiled up at him, letting the tears fall. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me before." Then she did the one thing she has been wanting to do for years, she reached up and kissed him.

**The song that inspired this whole scene was "To Make You Feel My Love" by Garth Brooks. I thought it was fitting. By the way, One of Mai's big scenes is coming up next chapter. Sorry for all of you people that like Mai, but frankly she got on my nerves in the show, so she has become my villian.**


	7. Acts Of Revenge

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't really had the time to sit in front of the computer. Anyway, I promised Mai's plot would be reveiled and here you go. This chapter is a bit long.**

_Chapter Six: Acts of Revenge_

Mai walked through the tower prison. _It's seems word hasn't reached here about mine and Zuko's breakup, _she mused. For her mission, she needed two people. The first one would be the hardest, but the second fought for the highest bidder. They were both incredable fighters, but getting them would be the tricky part.

She walked up to the first guard she saw. "I'm going to visit her, and you will let me."

The guard looked at her funny, but did not say a word. He just bowed low and let her walk past.

The prison was depressing even for her, and that was saying something. The cells were made to hold firebenders and there were special cells to hold earthbenders as well. _One day I will see that scrawny little waterbender in here, and that will be the best day of my life. _

Coming up on the cell she wanted, she slowed her steps. Looking in the little window, she saw the once graceful Fire Nation princess dressed in rags and her hair a mess. "Hello Azula."

--

Azula looked up from her bed to see who was at her door. "Mai, how good of you to grace me with your presence. It has been too long. How is my brother, the tratior?" She laughed. "What brings you to my lowly prison cell? This can't be a social call. You haven't been here since I tried to kill you, what was it, three years ago?"

Mai opened the door. "I am here to bust you out."

Azula stopped laughing. Looking at her old friend, there was something off about her. "Why? What has Zuzu done this time?"

"He and I split. I want revenge and you ar the perfect person to give it to him." She looked Azula in the eyes.

Azula smirked at her. "So a scorned lover was revenge after a breakup. This is not like you at all Mai. I rather like this new Mai. So tell me, did he dump you for another woman. A firebender perhaps." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. It did not good. She grimiced.

"Yeah, he did leave me for another. The one girl you hate more than your brother and the Avatar combined." Mai watched Azula as the princess realized who Mai was talking about.

"He left you for the Water Tribe peasant? He would soil our line with that girl's blood? HOW DARE HE!!" Azula started yelling and screaming. "He can not do this to our family. We are royalty and she is nothing more than a wench. I will personally see to it that girl dies." She then turned to Mai. "I am not doing this for you, just to let you know. I want revenge on her for putting me in here. I will watch her life blood spill over the streets of my Nation and know that my brother will be next. Then the Avatar."

"Then let's get started. I have been bored with the peace for far too long." She dropped some daggers into her hand from the sleeve. "Can you still bend?"

"Unfortunally, not at this time. The have been forcing me to take a concoction that temporally takes away my bending. The Avatar won't come in the same cell i'm in. I think it was the fact that I nearly fried him when they got me in here." Azulla looked down at her hands. "Four years now, I have forgotten what it feels like to hold the breath of life in my hand."

Mai pulled out a vial and handed it to the princess. "I thought I heard Zuko saying something like that. That should push the stuff out of you, but you will not be as strong as you were before. It will only bring it back for a little bit. You will have to wait until the rest leaves your system on it's own."

Azula popped the top off the vial. She looked at it for a moment. _Now, Mai could be trying to kill me, or she is telling the truth. If I drin this and die, at least it will put an end to my shame and humiliation, but if it doesn't, I will once again weild the Blue flame and take down my tratorious brother and that water witch. Oh well, here goes._ Slugging the vial back like a shot of fire water, she choked on the taste and felt heat in her stomach. The fire spread through her like a wildfire out of control. Parts of her reawakened after too many yeasr of slumber. The fire was unbelievable and strangely frightening at the same time. She felt it creep down her hand and the fire she missed sprang to life in her hand. She stared at it in amazement.

Mai looked at her, questioning her motives now. _She could strike me dead here, but she would never make it out in her weak state. I hope she knows that. _Clearing her throat, she smirked at Azula. "Are you ready now?"

Azula smiled sadisticly. "Oh, I am more than ready. I want what is rightfully mine and if I have to burn the Fire Nation down to get it, so be it."

Mai opened the door and looked at the guard walking down the hall. "I believe you need to come here. Azula does not look so good."

The guard walked over to the cell and was greeted by the Princess welding fire. "You shouldn't be able to do that. Guards!"

Azula hurled the flaming ball at him and he flew into the wall. She watched him slide down it, out of it or dead, it mattered not to her. She would be free of this place. She grinned at Mai. "Just like old times, except for Ty Lee. Do we get to go after her when I destroy Zuko?"

"If you like, but let's worry about getting out of here first." They rann out of the cell and through the prison, taking out anyone that crossed their path.

Towards the top, Azula stopped and looked at Mai. "I have to speak to my father for a moment. He has information that I need." She walked into his cell. "Hello, Father."

Ozai looked up. "Azula, my daughter, have you come to free me?"

She laughed. "Of course not, Father, at least not right now. You can not firebend, so for this mission, you are useless." She knelt in front of the cagehe was in. "I do need information from you though. I am on my way to destroy Zuko. I need to know where Mother is, or a general area where she may be. She is the instrument to Zuko's destruction."

Ozai stared at the ground. "The last information I got on her was many, many years ago. She was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, but where I do not know."

Azula smiled and stood up. "I shall return when the Fire Nation is ours once more." She walked out and met Mai. "Let's go. I have what I need."

"And your father? Are really going to free him later on?" Mai stared at Azula.

"Are you kidding? He is useless anymore. He lost to the Avatar, and had his bending taken away. He can not work for me any longer." With that, said, they ran out of the prison to freedom.

--

Zuko sat in the garden holding Katara. Everything felt so right. He never wanted her to leave his side. He laid his head on the top of hers, and heard her sigh. "Everything okay?"

She snuggled into his side even closer. "Everything's perfect, but you are still not off the hook, mister." She laughed lightly.

"Really." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head back and kissed her thoroghly. When he pulled back, her eyes were half closed and a content expression on her face. "Am I off the hook now?"

She grinned at him "Uh, no."

Just then, a guard ran into the garden. "Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, I bring grave news. Azula escaped from the tower prison, with the help of Lady Mai"

Zuko jumped up nearly knocking Katara off the bench. "WHAT!?" He looked at Katara. "Go get Aang and the gang. Peace has been threatened."

She nodded and ran off to get the others.

**I really hope you like it. Please, please, please leave a reveiw to let me know if I should keep going. I don't care if it is short and to the point or ideas. I love reading reviews! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Plots and Asassians

**Thanks to everyone that as been reading this story and leaving me great feedback. I love you all to death. I am about to introduce two new characters of my own creation. I hope you like them. Just remember, I don't own Avatar, but if I did, I would have a lot more money than I do. : ) Enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven: Plots and Asassians_

Azula looked out at the wide expance of ocean. She got some details from Mai as to where they were going. She wasn't talking much, just sat there in the small war balloon they stole and sharpened her knives. She was quiet most of the time, except wwhen she went on a tyraid about Zuko and the Water Tribe peasant. Azula was left with staring at the sea and keeping the balloon flying

_This is for servants, not a Fire Nation Princess such as myself. I am royalty for crying out loud. I should not be doing manual labor,_ she tought as she shot another fireball into the furance of the balloon, but she did not complain out loud for she was grateful to Mai for busting her out.

Turning to Mai, she looked at her once best friend. "So, you said back in the prison, we had one more person to pick up. Who is it and where do we find them?"

Mai smirked at her. "She is an asassian. Highly dependableand hates all waterbenders for some unknown reason. She also hates the Avatar for ruining her last mission. I met her in Omashu when my parents were in charge of the city." She looked down at the knives in her hand. "She was hired to kill my dad, but I offered her more to kill the leader of the resistance. When she infiltrated their bace, the Avatar showed up and helped them escape. She tried to kill him, but failed. She wants to kill the Avatar because he made her fail a mission and she nnever fails. I had people keep tabs on her. Her mind is very unbalanced. She cold snap at any moment."

Azula snorted." So let me get this straight. We are going to find this asassian, hire her to kill the little Waterbender and we get to kill my traitorous brother, right?"

Laughing quietly, Mai looked at Azula with a wild expression in her eyes. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you, _Princess_? Well, you are so wrong. I have only told you a very small part of my plan. You will learn the whole plan before the final showdown. Zuko will regret the day he ever broke up with me."

Azula shook her head and shot another fireball into the furnace. _And they thought I was insane. Mai has totally lost her mind. Zuko is going to be sorry indeed. Even more sorry when I show up with Mother._ She smiled to herself as she looked over at the ocean once more.

--

Aang watched everyone's faces as Zuko told them the news that Mai busted Azula out of prison. They sat there shocked at the news that Mai would do something like that. She seemed to warm up a little towards everyone, except Katara, who everyone knew why. But for her to break Azula out of prison and then steal a small war balloon was strange. Even for her.

"Zuko, what do you think they are planning? I mean this is Azula and Mai. Are they coming her?" Sokka looked at the Fire Lord.

"From the information that was given to me, they headed towards the Earth Kingdom. I don't know what they want there, but this those two, it can't be good." Zuko shook his head. "We have to go after them."

Aang stood up. "I'll go. I am the Avatar. It is my sole purpose to keep the peace and balace with the nations."

Toph, who had been at his side for the past two and a half years, stood up and placed a hand on his arm. "You will not go alone, Twinkletoes. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we are going with you. You can not leave us behind to go around the world looking ofr two crazed Fire Nation girls." She then turned to Zuko. "No offence about your ex and sister, but they have to be stopped before innocent people get hurt."

Zuko held a hand up and smiled at the Earthbender. "None taken. I have it planned out. The advisers can run the Fire Nation for a little bit while I help you track down Mai and Azula. Aang, can you still take away people's bending?"

"Thinking about the day I tolk Ozai's bending away makes me shiver. I hated doing it. It was like I am invading their soul. Yeah, they are alive afterwards, but what kind of life is it when the one thing that you had depended on to keep you safe, is ripped from you. I can still do it, if the crime is high enough." Aang stared at the floor as he told Zuko.

"I know it is hard for you to do, but it may come down to you doing it to Azula. She is my sister, and deep down I still care for her, but I will not let her ruin everything we have been working for for the last four years. She will have to be taken down." Zuko ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. After hearing the news, he hadn't even put it back up in the formal top knot the Fire Lord normally wore.

"Alright, let's get this show in the sky. They have a few hours lead on us. They could be half way to the Earth Kingdom by now." Sokka stood up and smiled at everyone. "Team Avatar is back in action!"

Everyone groaned at him, but Aang loved how Sokka could keep everything upbeat and happy. "Let's get a move on. We have supplies we have to get. Let's all meet at Appa's stable in one hour. Get what you need and get there. After an hour, I leave without you."

Everyone bolted different directions, trying to get everything they need. Zuko went to talk to his advisors, Katara went to get food supplies from the kitchens, Suki and Sokka ran to get new bed rolls and tents. The old ones were lost to the sands of time. Toph and Aang made their way to get Appa ready for the long flight.

--

Watching the Fire Lord and his friends run around, getting things to find for their trip was entertaining. They were like a chicken pig that kept running around even after it's head had been severed off it's body. They ran around with no clue that they were being watched. The man smiled as they completed their tasks, and was loading the bison up. Even the blind one didn't know he was there, and from teh reports he was given, she could everything, right down to theh smalest creature scurrying along the ground.

He was glad they were leaving. He was tired of the Fire Nation. It was too hot and he missed the weather of the Earth Kingdom. His superiors had sent him out three years ago to keep an eye on the young Avatar. He was more important than even the world knew. He would one day bring about the return of the Airbenders.

**I know, I have only brought in one new character, but I have talked about the female asassian that Mai and Azula are going to get. I am hoping to have the next chapter done before Monday night, early Tuesday morning. Just a warning, it may get a little dark when I introduce the Asassian. She is a very deep character. Please don't shoot me over it. I'll add humor in ther too. Sokka is still in the group. He always makes us laugh. See ya next time!!**


	9. Meetings

**Okay, the meeting with the asassain was not as dark as I wanted it to, but I will surely make it up in the battle in the next chapter. Our guy that has been watching Aang will come into play as well. I am just giving you something to look forward to. Also. mu husband pointed out that I was messing up on the numbers to my chapters. I apologize if there is any confusion. I have been doing alot of my writing in the dead of night. I have become a real night owl. Anywho, here is chapter nine.**

_Chapter Nine: Meetings_

Azula and Mai walked into the Earth Kingdom tavern. With the peace going on, no one looked at them twice. To everyone else. they were just two women visiting from the Fire Nation. They looked around the room. There were many people from the three nations, but none sttod out more than the woman they came to see.

They walked over to her. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Mai's reports said she usually hung out in the tavern. With the war over and peace reining, there was not a lot of need for an asassain of her caliper. She was a walking time bomb, even if she didn't know it. You could only kill so many before your sanity left you for good. Her informant also said that she drank real heavy, but she was aware of everything when she did, which puzzled Mai. She had too much to drink one time at the palace. Of course, no one told her the drinks were spiked. Zuko told her she needed to loosen up. Anyway, she was hammered and did not remember being cared to her room by one of the guards. She could not remember most of the night.

Mai motioned Azula to follow her to the back of the tavern. Jelisa sat there looking at nothing in particular, but everything at the same time. Even when she was not stalking her prey, she was always on guard. Not even looking up, she addressed Mai. "What are you doing here, Mai? The Fire Nation didn't suit you, so you came to harass me?"

"I have a job for you, Jelisa." She put her hands on the table.

"Don't you know, there is peace going on? Everyone is suppose to be loving everyone." She made a choking sound. "Just kill me now and get it over with."

Azula sat down at the table. "I could arrange that, if that is what you trully wish."

Jelisa stared at her over the rim of her drink. Ice blue met firey gold. "Well, if it isn't the former Princess Azula. I heard they had you locked away for all times for being insane, or something like that. Personally, I wold have killed myself long before now if they did that to me, but I guess you didn't have the guts." Her lips twisted into a smirk. "You couldn't even take out your own brother and a little waterbender. You wouldn't last ten minutes in my job."

Azula started to get upi and go after the woman, but Mai laid a hand on her shoulder. Leaning in close, she whispered in Azula's ear. "She just trying to get you going. She's looking for a fight. I will handle her." Mai straightened up. "I need you to take out a Master Waterbender named Katara. She has been a thorn in my side for way to long."

Jelisa laughed at her. "You can't take out a waterbender? What happened to you? All this peace make you weak? You are pathetic." She put her feet up on the table. "I guess I could take her out for you."

Mai stared at the asassain with cold hatred. _No one has ever called me weak and I am not about to let this woman start._ "You will do well to watch who you are speaking to, asassain." She hissed the words at her.

The woman just laughed, but her eyes were still cold, not emotions what so ever. "I am just trying to push you two. To see how far you will go. You must be willing to go to the death for what you want. If not, then you are no better than the swine in here. They sit here and drink their money away because there is no need for them. I on the other hand, have many traits to fall back on. Being an asassain is just a hobby. A little twist in my life."

Azula looked the woman up and down. There was something farmilar with the way the woman carried herself. Her hair was a sandy color brown, with dark brown running through it. A long, thick braid ran down her back, and the blue eyes were like the coldest glacier the world could produce. "Are you from the Southern or Northern Water Tribe?" Azula asked quickly.

"Does it really matter? I left there and never going back. I hate all Water Tribe Members, and everything they stand for. I will never be called a Water Tribe woman. I am my own person." Jelisa slammed her drink onto the table. The amber colored liquid sloshed over her and onto the table.

Mai smiled a little seeing the rage that Azula inflicked on her. She sat down in the chair next to Jelisa. "Will you take the job or not?"

Jelisa sat back in her chair and liked the alcohol off her hand. "Tell me everything I want to know. I will take the job."

--

Nearly a day had passed since Mai broke Azula out of prison. From the direction everyone saw their balloon head. They were going to the Earth Kingdom. For what remained a mystery. Azula was not in her right mind and neither was Mai from what the guards said. She was trying to kill them, not just incapacitate them like she use to. She wanted blood.

Toph Sat back in Appa's saddle, completely blind to the world. She hated flying, because cut off from her element, she was blind like the days before she could "see" through her earthbending. She was useless in an air fight, because so high off the ground she had nothing to bend and no way to see.

"Hey Airhead, how much longer til touchdown. Not being able to see and all is making me a little quezy. I don't want to ruin the fur back here." She looked toward the direction she thought her boyfriend was.

She heard someone snickering at her. She strainned her ears to make out who was snickering, then it came to her. "Snoozles, when we land, I ma going to kick your butt from on side of the Earth Kingdom to the next."

"You know, Toph, his butt really isn't that little. "Suki smiled at Sokka's scowl. "But it really is cute." She playfully reached for it.

Toph smiled at them. Four years and still going strong. She thought Suki would have killed Snoozles by now, but they proved her wrong.

"We should be hitting land soon. There is a clearing near here that is big enough to hide the war balloon in. I found it while I traveled. I also wished they didn't have such a lead on us. If we hadn't hit that storm back there, we would ahve only been a few hours behind them instead of nearly a day." Aang turned to look at everyone from Appa's neck.

Katara shook her head. "We will find them, or they will find us. Knowing them though, them will find us." She reached for Zuko's hand and he gladly took it.

'Now, my only question is, why didi they bring us all the over here? I mean, if they wanted us dead, then why not do it in the Fire Nation? They both know that palace inside and out. They could have gotten in."

Toph pulled her feet underneath her. _Man, I really hate flying._

"Too many guards, for one. They would have known that once word got out that Azula was free, the guards would have been tripled. They may have been able to get in, but not back out without being seen." Zuko piped up. "For two, the Earth Kingdom is huge. They could run for days and not be caught."

Sokka looked at they group. "Come on, it's Mai and Azula. Zuko, Katara, you two kicked her rear end and the comet, and we all have kicked Mai's a few times. Well, except you Zuko, she was your girlfriend. I hope you haven't kicked her butt."

"Nope, but I would have loved to many times ove the years we were dating. She was so emotionless, she could be downright depressing." Zuko shivered.

Sokka smiled. "We can take them out,no problem."

_Sokka never let anything bother him,_ Toph mused.That was the one thing that stopped her from killing him most of the time, but another reason was that she owed him her life many times over.

As Toph remembered back, she almost missed Aang yell. "There's the balloon!"

**The next chapter will be loaded sometime today. I have it mainly done. I could not get logged on to the internet earlier, so I started writing chapter 10. You will see both new charaters in that one. See ya later!**


	10. Running

**This is kind of long. Normally my chapters run between 1,000 to 1,500 words. This one is over 2,000 words. I reallyhope you like it.**

_Chapter Ten: Running_

Jelisa smiled as the giant beast came into veiw. The spot Mai choose for the first showdown was perfect. A large lake sat behind her, there were large cliff walls that ran three quarters of the way around the lake. _Let the Waterbender, Earthbender and the Avatar think they have the upper hand. I have a few surprises for them. They will be mine before the end of the day._

She smoothed the stray hairs away from her face. Mai and Azula had taken off a few hours before to look for Azula's mother, or something like that, she really wasn't paying attention to the ex princess. She focused on the battle ahead. She would need all of her skills to defeat the Avatar and his posse, but even if she failed, she would buy enough time for Azula and Mai to get closer to their real target.

The beast grew closer as Jelisa sat there and meditated. She watched it as it began it's descent. Something was attached to the belly of the bison. Even before they hit the ground, the figure in black was detached and had vanished. Jelisa smiled. _I wonder if they are here for the same reason. To kill the Avatar. Too bad because I am going to do it first. They can have the rest._

The bison landed and six people slid from the saddle. No one moved for a moment. Staring at each other, trying to size everyone up. The Fire Lord was the first one to speak. "Where is Mai and Azula? This is their war balloon, is it not?"

Jelisa yawned and stepped away from it. "It was. I got it off of them for a great price. Free." She looked at the group. "So, you must be the group they told me was coming after them. What a mismatched group you are. A firebender, an earthbender, a waterbender, the Avatar, and two warriors who can not bend. So tell me, why are you hunting them? They must have done something horrid to get the great Fire Lord off his throne and here to the Earth Kingdom."

The Fire Lord stepped forward. "We do not have time to deal with you. Either tell us where they went or move out of the way."

She walked towards the lake. "They didn't really reveal their plans to me. Sorry, but you're out of luck."

The Avatar walked towards her. "We have no quarrel with you. We just want Azula and Mai."

Jelisa laughed. "Then you see, we are at a crossroad, my young Avatar. You have no quarrel with me, but I was hired to destroy all of you. Well, except you, Fire Lord Zuko, your sister has special plans for you. I didn't ask, I don't get in the middle of family quarrels. Too messy and too many details. Anyway, I will take great pleasure in destroying you two." Pointing towards the two Water Tribe siblings. "Then I will destroy the rest of you."

The siblings looked at each other, then looked back at Jelisa. "Why us? We have have done nothing to you. Hell, we have never met you." The one that Azula had called Sokka said to her.

"I know that. It's that you are Water Tribe, and all Water tribe must die in my eyes, so there is my reason." She smiled at them. "Now, enough chit chat, you can do that with each other in the Spirit World. Prepare to meet your fate." She counted the people in front of her. "Six against one, I like the odds. Makes me work a little harder at my prey. Come on, let's play!!"

--

Katara took her fighting stance. There was something oddly farmilar about her movements. Her eyes were sheilded, so her emotions could not be easily read. The woman smiled at her. _She thinks this is all a game. I will show her that I fight for real. _She moved a few steps closer to the water.

"Come on, Katara. Show me what a real master of Waterbending is capable of. If you have the guts, little girl." The asassain motioned her closer.

Katara summoned all her strength and pulled the water from thin air like Hama taught her years ago. She launched the little ice projectiles at the woman, but to everyone's amazement, they turned back into water and dropped harmlessly to the ground. "How in the world?"

The woman smirked at her. "I thought you would have come up with something more clever than that. Fine my turn."

Katara saw her eyes for the first time. Ice blue met ocean blue. _Oh my Gods, this is going to be bad._

Just then a tidal wave came rushing at everyone. Toph felt the vibrations from it and erected a wall of earth to block it from hitting everyone else. She turned her dead eyes to Katara. "Who the hell is this chick?"

"She's a waterbender like me." She looked at the group. "This is my fight."

No one questioned her. They knew she had to do this. "Be careful." Zuko looked at her with a little fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You guys get back to Appa, and get out of here. I will follow in the war balloon after I finsih with her. No one trys to kill the people I care about with my own element, ever." She looked at Toph. "Drop the wall." Toph nodded once and dropped it.

While Katara rushed the other waterbender, the others ran for Appa. They would not go far, just in case something went bad. They would not leave her to the fate of the crazed bender.

Katara looked at the woman. "Why are doing this? We are suppose to help people, not use our bending to destroy lives."

"You are the calm seas in the summer, Katara. You see the sailors safely home, but I am the cruel seas of the winter. I destroy those who stand too near the shores. I then wipe away any trace of them ever being there. It is our nature to be opposites of each other. I will always be the way I am and you will be the same as well. There is no denying that." She got back in her fighting stance. "I grow tired of talking to you, now fight me or let me end it now."

Knowing there was no way out of the battle, she got in her stance as well. A first neither one would amke a move. They just stared at each other, trying to will the other one to make the first strike. They walked around each other, trying to get the best angle on the large water source the lake provided. _Tui, La watch over me. Yue, please forgive me for what I am about to do._

Pulling water from the lake, Katara twisted it and launched ice spears at the other waterbender. The woman easily dodged them and launched her own counterattack. She pulled the water from the lake and formed two large ice spears and threw them at Katara. Turning them back into liquid, she launched another attack. This one was several water slices and freezing them into shape of discs, then throwing them.

The Asassain ran into the water and dove under. She came up for air and grinned at Katara. "You are good, I will give you that. The best yet in fact, but I will not yeild to you."

"Really? That's too bad, I would have spared your life if you had given up. So, you leave me no choice." Moving back and forth, she formed wave after wave around the other woman, like she had done to Zuko at the North Pole when she was trying to protect Aang. Freezing the whole thing, she then used the water to launch it out of the lake and a good distance from it.

The whole thing shattered apon impact, but it left the other woman dazed. Not missing a beat, she pulled out the water whips and proceeded to hit her, and spinning her a round, trying to keep her disoriantated. It was working until the woman began to get her bearings. She pushed the wet hair out of her eyes and growled. "I will not yeild to you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I may be an outcast, but Tui and La still watch out for me. I have learned tricks that I know you do not even know."

She took a stance that was close to the ones Toph used when Earthbending. Putting her hands near the ground, she looked up and grinned at Katara. Just then, Katara felt herself be lifted off the ground. The asassain had summoned vines out of the ground to rap around her. _I have lost. There is no way out of this. _The vines began to get tighter. She felt her chest constrict, and the air being forced out of her lungs. Black spots danced in front of her eyes. She knew she had very few minutes before she left this world for the Spirit World. _I'm sorry, Zuko. _

--

Arawn watched for the trees. Jelisa had the upper hand in the fight. There was no way the younger waterbender could get out of the death trap the other bender had her in. _I didn't want to reveal myself this soon, but if I do not, that girl is dead. I will not let Jelisa take another innocent life in her persuit to kill all the Water Tribes._ He launched him out the tree and pulled out his kindjal sword and dove at the vines that held the Waterbender.

Slicing through them he stood up and looked at Jelisa. The turban he wore covered his face, but Jelisa knew who it was. "Arawn, so we meet again. It isn't bad enough you lost to me last time, now you come back for more and try to save that girl too. You have too soft of a heart, just like the rest of your people. That is why they were nearly wiped to extinction. You follow too old of traditions and are completely outdated."

He knelt beside the younger girl. She would live, but he had come just in time. He stood back up and looked at Jelisa. "We were friends once. You turned on me and for that you willnot be forgiven. My people took you in when you had none. They nursed you back to health, then you tried to kill them. I befriended you and found you a Master to teach you what you know now. Now, I stand here before you, and you would still rather kill me than let me help you."

Jelisa smirked at him. "You are weak, Arawn. You think you can change me? Hah!"

He shook his head. "I know that I can not change what you have become, because it is partly my fault, but I want you to abandon your lust for revenge and direct it at the people that really need it. The two that tried to have you kill more innocent people. It is their war, not yours. Quit while you have a life to live and not one on the run."

She looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "I will never be free to live a normal life. I am trained in the art of killing, and that is what I am, a killer. Their war, my war, does it really matter? I really don't see the difference. I get my revenge and my clients get their wish. It is just one big vicious cycle that never ends."

"I'm sorry for ever saving you, and I'm sorry for saving you now." Summoning his element, he took her by surprise and blasted her into a tree. She slammed into it and slid down with a thump. Grapping the robe that was tied to him, he bound her feet and hands. _She will be pissed when she wakes up._

He walked over to where the woman named Katara was. She was beginning to come around.

**There you go, the two characters I promised. Hopefully you like the differences I made between her and Katara. She is like the anti Katara. See ya next Chapter.**


	11. Mother and Daughter

**Thank you everyone that as left reveiws. I love them! Keep them coming!**

_Chapter Eleven: Mother and Daughter_

Azula looked at the wide expanse of the Earth Kingdom. _It should have been mine. The whole world should ahve been the Fire Nation._ She looked over at Mai, who also looked out at the openness of the fields. They had left Jelisa to deal with the Avatar and everyone else a few hours ago. Either she got rid of them or them did her in. It made not difference to Azula. Her only mission was to find her mother and let her see what kind of a monster Ursa had really created.

Walking down the incline, they came across a small Earth Kingdom town. _Maybe one of them had seen Mother come through here. _She walked into the town square. Merchants had their stalls lined up around the square and down the main path through. They sold anything from jewelery to produce, and even some rare teas. Breathing in the smells, Azula walked along side Mai. She had been in the prison for so long, she forgot what the susn felt like on her skin, or the smell of fresh berries.

Shaking her head clear, she concintrated on the task at hand. _I will destroy Zuko and then I will take the throne. I want what was suppose to be mine. They took that all away and locked me up. So what if I was insane for a time. I am now thinking clearly for the first time in ages. I know what I must do. _She walked towards the closest merchant to her. "Good afternoon, I am looking for someone. Maybe you can help me."

The merchant looked up at her. "My goodness, you look like my daughter in law. She has those same golden eyes. I thought it was rather uniquie feature she had." The older woman smiled at Azula and Mai.

"Actually, the woman I am looking for is my aunt. She disappeared many years ago, when I was little. She was like a mother to me." Azula sniffed a little, trying to get the older woman's sympathy. _I will play this as far as I have to go._

Mai looked at Azula, wondering when she had become an actress and not a very good one at that. Shaking her head, she stood next to her.

The older woman stood up. "You poor dear. Maybe Tora is your aunt. She really doesn't like talking about her past. There must ahve been something terrible in it that she does not like to talk about to anyone. My son, may the spirits watch over him, was in the military, and fell defending Ba Sing Sei when the Fire Nation took it over four years ago. Tora and he loved each other very much." She wipped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

Azula wanted to gag, but she held it in. She hated all the emotional stuff. This woman was going to lead her to her mother even if she had to torch the whole town. Regainning the small composure she had lost. She looked at the woman. "Could you take us to her? I would like ot see for myself. I really would like to see my aunt a gain after so many years."

"Not a problem , my dear. Let me get my husband to watch the shop for me." She walked into the little shop behind her.

Mai turned to Azula. "Do you think it is a good idea do this? That woman could expose us and then it will lead Zuko and the others here before we are ready for them." She watched the stall out of the corner of her eye.

Azula pushed her long hair out of her face. She had left it down bacuse she was highly reconized with her hair up in the top knot that she favored. "Mai, this woman is old. I could take her out before she got word out on who we are. I have to know if it is my mother or not. She is the key to my master plan agaiinst everyone that ever hurt me, and getting my throne back."

"Whatever."

The old woman appeared out of the back with an elderly gentleman with her. "See. I told you she looked like Tora. Now, let's go see if she is your aunt."

--

Katara openned her eyes slowly. Her chest was still tight from the vines, so that let her know she was alive. _But how? That asassain had me wrapped up tight. I should have never survived that. _She sat up and looked at where she was. The same place she fell, but there was something off. She looked around for the other woman and finally found her. She was tied up and gagged next to a tree. The was a man standing over her.

About the same height as Zuko, his whole body was covered in black and brown garb, even his head. The outfit reminded her of the sandbenders the encountered in the desert. She groaned a little, feeling her chest to see if anything had been broken. It hadn't, but she would have nice bruises to show for the battle.

Hearing Katara wake up, the man turned and looked at her. "I am glad to see you are in one piece, Lady Katara." He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Do not fear me, I am here to help."

Still supisious of the man, she none the less took his hand. He pulled her gently to a standing position. "Thank you." She rubbed her aching ribs.

"I am glad you are not harmed too much. Jelisa has a very nasty temper and has killed many in the past." He glanced at the prone figure that he tied up. "She is not as bad as she seems though. At one time, she was quite pleasant."

Katara looked at him in shock. "You know this mad woman?!"

He shook his head sadly. "Yes, I knew her at one time. She had just been banished from the Northern Water Tribe. Badly beaten and nearly dead, my people took her in. They found her at the ocean's edge. We did not know how long she would have lasted if we had not found her." Exhaling a breath. "Sometimes I wish we had never found her at all. She has done so many wrongs in her life. I do not believe there is any redemption for her now."

Katara looked at the woman again. She young, but not as young as herself. She was hellbend to destroying anything that was Water Tribe, including her. "What happened?"

The man laughed, but it was strainned and full of pain. "That is not my story to tell. All I can say is that she went through hell to get to where she is now."

He walked away from Katara to pick the woman up and put her over his shoulder. Katara walked over to them. "What is your name?"

"Arawn." He walked toward the war balloon. "Come, we must meet up with your friends. I have a lot to explain. I have to talk to the Avatar. I have news that he will enjoy in these dark times."

She followed him to the balloon. Starting a fire in the boiler, the balloon began to rise. Above the trees they began to soar. No words were spoken between them, but Katara felt she could trust him.

They sailed for a little while until she saw the others. They had not gone far, but far enough they did not know what was going on. Arawn expertly landed the balloon and she jumped out. Running toward her friends, she caught her brother first. "I am so glad to sse you in one piece, little sis. I thought she would have killed you." Sokka hugged her tight, causing pain to erupt in her bruised chest.

She cried out in pain. Sokka let her go and looked at her. She waved him off. "Nothing's broke, but I am going to have a few nasty bruises in the morning."

Aang and Toph were the next to greet her. "You have to tell us everything. Who was she?" Aang gave her a small hug and she was grateful for his tender touch. Toph wouldn't even touch her, but Katara could tell she was concerned.

"Comeon guys, let her sit down. She will tell us all in good time." Suki pushed everyone away. "Zuko, you too. I know you care for her, but let's get her to the fire." She put an arm around Katara's shoulder and smiled. "You had us all worried, you know that."

Katara smiled and welcomed the help from the Kyoshi warrior. Walking toward the fire, she felt all eyes on her. She sat down on the bed roll that her brother laid out for her. Zuko sat behind her and she was glad for his warmth. "Alright, I will tell you what happened, but first I want you to meet the man who saved me. Without him jumping in, I would have surely died back there." She motioned Arawn to come over. "Everyone this is Arawn. Arawn, everyone."

Arawn bowed low to everyone. "It is an honor to be in the presence of so many great heroes of our time."

Aang was the first to stand up. "Thank you for saving Katara."

"It was my pleasure, Avatar Aang. It is my fault Jelisa is the way she is. I did not realize she was as twisted as she was when we saved her." He glanced back at the balloon. "I should bring her closer. She has been trainned as an asassain. She can get out of the ropes I bound her in." He walked over and grabbed her out of the basket of the balloon and wallked back over. "Could one of you bound her in Earth? That way I know she can not escape."

Toph stood up. "Not a problem. Just step back and let the Master work." She cracked her knuckles and twisted the earth til it made a four walled box with many holes. "There, that should hold her. If not then I am loosing my touch, and then it will give me a better reason to beat that chick's ass for messing with my friend's." She sat back down next to Aang.

"Arawn, didn't you have something to tell Aang. Then we can get to Jelisa." Katara smiled at the man.

"Ah yes, I did say that." Arawn looked at Aang, they sat down. "As you all know, when Sozin started the war, he wiped out the Air Nomads to destroy you, Avatar. He did not achieve either goal that day." He took a deep breath. "I have been sent to you by my people. Actually, I have been secretly watching you all for over three years. I had to find out if you all were ready for the information I am about to tell you."

Aang was nearly jumping with excitement. Anything to do about the Air Nomads, he had to know." Please don't stop."

Arawn shook his head. He pulled down the face covering. He was not that old. Maybe about the same age as the crazed waterbender. Katara was amazed. _I thought he was older than what he is._

"Avatar, like I said, I was sent to tell you news. We had ot wait until the end of the war to reveal ourselves and finally return home. The Air Nomads were not wiped out that fateful day Sozin attacked. They were nearly destroyed, but by some small miracle, they found out about two hours before the battle. They got the younger children out of the temples and ontp the backs of bisons. Many of the older monks stayed to by more time for everyone else to escape. After a long and bloody battle, the Fire Nation won. Or so they thought." Arawn looked over at Aang. "You are not the last airbender, you never were. Your people live, or I should say, our people."

--

Azula and Mai followed the woman out of town and toward a small house. There were small children playing outside and a few women sitting there talking. Azula saw the woman that they said looked like her. She was talking to one of the other ladies.

"Tora! Come here for a moment dear. I have someone that wants to meet you." The older woman called to her daughter in law as they made their way down the hill.

Tora stood up, said something to the other woman, laughed and walked to meet them.

As eveyone drew closer, fear crept into the woman named Tora's eyes. The old woman, oblivious of what was going on, smiled at her. "I have someone here that thins you might be related to you. I will let you two find out." She headed to the house.

Azula looked into the eyes that were copies of hers. "Hello Mother."

**Two cliffhangers in one chapter! That is a new record for me. Anyway, Hopefully you like the chapter. I have been getting cases of writer's block the last couple days. That's why they chapters have not been getting finished until the wee hours of the morning. (Between 4 and 5 am EST) Hopefully, it shall pass and I will be able to get back to getting them out at a reasonable time, and get more sleep. See ya!**


	12. A Small Redemption

_Chapter Twelve : A Small Redemption_

Aang started at the man in disbelief. The Air Nomads, his people, have been alive all this time. He could not fathom it. "Are you an Airbender?"

Arawn looked at Aang. "Yes, to a degree. I am no where near as powerful as you, but I have had formal trainning. I can maniputate the wind to do my bidding, but I can not do what you do. I can not fly in the air by myself, or flatten things. I will never be a true master of air."

"How many are alive?"

"We live, but we do not thrive like we did when you were just a regular airbender. We have kept our numbers small, and when we finish our trainning, we move on to find a life and try to make new benders. For every ten airbenders that have children, only two are like us. Given time, our people will disappear entirely. We can not keep our numbers high enough." He watched Aang's face fall. "We will find a way to get the numbers back up, but we are loosing too many people to the other nations."

"Well, we will have to change that. I would like to meet them when our mission is done." Aang smiled at Arawn.

"The Elders would like that. I will probably be repromanded for revealing myself too early, but it had to be done. If not Jelisa would have surely finished off Katara. I could not let her do that."

Toph turned her head toward Aang and Arawn. "What is her deal anyway? All she wanted was to wipe us off the face of the earth? Has she always been this crazy?"

Looking over at the small box containning Jelisa, he shook his head. "I am sorry, but like I told Katara. Her story is not mind to tell. If you want to know what caused her to be this way, you have to get it out of her. Her pain may be mine as well, but I will not betray my trust to her."

Toph smiled. "It won't be much longer. She's starting to wake up. Let's see how she plans on getting out of there."

--

Jelisa woke up with pain in the head and back. _Leave it to Arawn to blast me down. He never could stomach violence._ She felt the rope that tied her hands and feet. _Well, this shouldn't be too hard._ She began to wiggle her bindings, and began to feel them give way. _He was never good at tying knots. I don't know why he did it._ Looking at the box she was in, she guessed the walls were at least a foot thick. Shaking her head, she pulled the small vial of blasting jelly out of her boot. Smearing it on the wall, she used enough to blast a small hole in the wall, but not kill her in the process.

Finding the starting rocks she kept on her, she struck them, sending sparks toward the blasting jelly. Just before the sparks hit, she felt herself sinking into the Earth. _Great, stupid, stupid, Jelisa, you forgot about the Earthbender and the Avatar of all people. That was really intelligent. Master asassain, my ass!! _

She watched the walls come down around her, and there stood the whole crew of the Avatar and Arawn. She glared up at Arawn. "So, do you enjoy watching me like this? You are such an ass. When I get out of here, I will kill you, you know that, right?"

The blind earthbender stomped her foot and she sank lower, until only her head was exposed. "Look here, Ice Queen, no one is going to kill anyone. I will leave you there til you rot if you do not tell us what we want to know."

Jelisa laughed at the young girl. "Then let Death collect me now, because I will never talk to you. You guys are nothing but prey." She spat at the girl's feet.

Her actions angered the Earthbender. "I should just push you down farther. You should die now."

_The girl as spirit, I will give her that, but I will still kill her when I get a chance. _Jelisa just turned her head the best she could, which wasn't far. "Leave me to my fate."

Shaking their heads, they turned away from her and walked back to the fire. Arwan was talking to the Avatar, most likely about the Air Nomads being alive, and the others were listening. _How humiliating! I am stuck here til that girl desides to release me, or I die. Either way, I lose._

She stayed there stuck in the ground, until she felt herself rise just until her hands were free. The Earthbender walked over to her. "I don't like you, but I am not about to let you starve." She sat some food in front of her. "Eat, don't eat. Makes not difference to me, Ice Queen. I just won't let you completely out so you can hurt anyone else." With that she walked away.

Jelisa watched her leave. No one had ever stood up to her and lived. It both inpressed her that the girl would do it, but it also infuriated her to no end that she could not go after her and kill her. Sighing, she loked down at the food. It looked like a stew of some kind and a small piece of bread. Jelisa began to eat the stew and bread. It was rather good. She had not had a good meal in ages. She was always eating on the run, if she ate at all. When hunting, she would be so wrapped up in it, that she would forget about eating until her stomach would begin to hurt.

Polishing off the stew and bread, she looked up at the stars. _Now I know why I hate being idle. It gives me time to think, and I hate thinking, unless it is about a mission. This really sucks._

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

Jelisa turned to the sound of the voice. It was Sokka, the Water Tribe Warrior. He walked up next to her, but not close enough for Jelisa to grab him. "What do you want? Are you here to gloat? Yeah, yeah, I slipped up and got caught. Big deal." She glared up at him, but he laughed.

"You know, you are not that mean looking when you are buried to your waist in the dirt and rocks. I think it's rather funny." Sokka sat down next to her

Rolling her eyes, she looked ahead. "You know, when I get out of this, that little Earthbender and and I are going to have words, like my hands around her neck, choking the life out of her."

Sokka smiled at her. "That's just Toph. Everyone here has thought about it once or twice. Me more than others, but that is a whole nother story."

Jelisa grunted , but did not say a word. _Will he just go away? Doesn't he realize that I just want to be left alone._

"You know, they are talking about turning you over to the nearest athorities." He looked over at her. "They may let you go if you just tell them where Azula and Mai were heading."

Jelisa shook her head. "Let them turn me over. I have nothing to live for anyway. My life is circled around my revenge. I think I have lived with it long enough."

"Jelisa, I am sorry for what ever the North has done to you, but you can still turn it around." He began to get up. "Think about it. You can live and walk away from this, or you can be tried in the Earth Kingdom for helping those two. You were just a distraction to them. They don't care if you live or die, but none of us here would kill you unless you gave a really good reason. Well, except Toph and Zuko. Toph would do it because she can and Zuko will do it because you hurt Katara."

Shaking her head sadly, she finally looked at him. "They were looking for Azula's mother. She is going to use the woman as bait to kill the Fire Lord and take the throne. Azula is not as crazy as she lets on. She is very cunning and has everything planned out. I do not think the other girl, Mai, will live long either. Given the right time, she is as good as dead."

Sokka stared at her, wide eyed. "Zuko and Azula's mother is alive? Where were they heading to find her?"

"There is a town about a day's walk from here that they were going to check out. Azula said her father believes she is there. Don't ask me why I am tell you this, because I do not know. I guess in the light of things, you were the first in many years to show me any kind of compassion. Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman, Sokka." She pushed the stray locks out of her eyes.

Sokka leaned over and hugged her, which surprised the Waterbender. _No one as ever been that brave as to attempt that._ She stared at him in amazement. He let go, and ran to the camp.

--

Sokka slid to a stop next to Aang. "She told me."

Everyone looked at Sokka. "What did she tell you?" Aang looked up from his game with Momo, the lemur.

"Azula's plan. It's not Mai's plan. Jelisa believes that when Azula is done with her, Mai is dead, and so is everyone else." He sat down next to Suki. "They are heading towards an Earth Kingdom town that is about a day's walk from here." He looked over at Zuko. "She went to find your mother."

Silence ran through the small camp. No one said a word. Zuko looked at Sokka like he had turned into a hog monkey. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm just the messsanger boy, but if what Jelisa said is true, they are already there by now." Sokka turned to Toph. "You need to let her out. I don't think she will go anywhere, or try anything. If she does, I will take her out personally."

"Fine, but I would not fall asleep around her." She stood up and walked over to Jelisa. "Hey, Ice Queen, I will let you out if you tell me the truth and I can tell if you are lying. Is Azula really going after their mother?"

"Yes, and that is the truth. I wold not lie about something like that. Despite what you think of me, I do not kill just because I want to. I have my own rules I follow, and one of those is to not hurt innocents. I attacked you guys because you are not innocents. You can defend yourselves and I had my personal vendetta against The Water Tribe."

Jelisa held her head high as she made her point.

Sokka turned to Toph. "Is she telling the truth?"

"She's not lying about any of it." She took a stance, and Earthbended the waterbender out of the ground. Jelisa laid there on her stomach for a moment."Come on, Ice Queen, let's get you over to the fire. The feeling will not return for awhile. When I earthbended you into the ground, I took the lessions I got off a girl named Ty Lee and blocked the chi to your legs." Toph grabbed one arm and Sokka grabbed another. They dragged her over to the fire.

Zuko was the first to speak."Tell me everything you know about Azula's plans."

**I am sorry about not having a chapter written in a few days. Between my computer not wanting to connect to the net, and switching computers, I really haven't had time. Sorry! Hope you life the chapter. Azula is in the next chapter with her mother. **


	13. The Plot Thickens

**I will not be posting the chapters as soon as I have anymore. It may be every other day, or ever two days. I am getting a new job and my two oldest children are heading back to school. Thought I would give you the heads up.**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Plot Thickens_

Azula looked at her mother in disgust. "So you remarried when you came here. You couldn't even stay faithful to Father."

Ursa looked at her daughter. Many years she had wondered what Ozai's corrption would do to her, now she saw first hand. "Your father banished me for trying to protect you two. All he lusted for was power, and doing so destroyed what family we had. I found someone who loved me for me, and not what my standings in the Fire Nation would do for his position. And yes, Tai did know who I was. I loved me even though I was a banished Fire Lady."

"You didn't even care enough to come see me before you left. I went and saw Zuko, but you could even say anything to me. Not that I care, but still it is the thought that counted." Azula smirked at Ursa. "Now, you must come with me, by force or by choice. Either way, you are comming with me. I have a surprise for my brother."

Ursa glared at Azula. "You have become a tyrant, just like your father. You think you can tell someone to do something, and they will do it. Let me tell you something, young lady. I many have been gone for many years now, but I will not have you tell me what I can and can not do. I will not let you become your father any more than you already have."

Azula laughed. It was a horrid laugh that went straight to her core. "I have surpassed my father in many ways. I still have my bending and freedom, while his rots in prison and is powerless."

Mai looked at Azula. "We need to get going, Azula. They are probably on their way."

Azula waved her off. "Come, Mother, you get to meet your son for the last time. They should be here soon. I am sure that asassain failed and they got by her."

Ursa shook her head. "You are your father. You hired an asassain to kill your brother." It was not a question but a statement.

"Why thank you, Mother. At least I didn't turn out like you and my brother. You both were banished by father. Although you got out unscathed, the same could not be said for little Zuzu. You will see when you meet him again." She grabbed Ursa's arm and began walking, dragging her behind her. "I hope you enjoy the reunion, Mother, because it will not last long."

--

Katara glanced over at Jelisa. Her legs still were not working, thanks to Toph, but being a waterbender as well, she fully knew that she could still bend without her legs. She patted Zuko's arm. He smiled at her and hugged her around the shoulder, avoiding her bruised chest. "I am going to go talk to her. I have to find out what happened to her to cause her to be the way she is."

Zuko kissed her cheek. "Be careful, Katara. I still don't trust her motives."

She playfully hit him in the arm. "And you were in different when you joined our little group. I didn't trust you as far and I could bend you. Now, look where we are."

Zuko looked at her in mock horror. "Your going to run off with her and leave me?"

She shook her head at his humor. "You are nuts! I think you have been in the palace for far too long. Do they let you out any?" She went to stand up, her ribs protesting, loudly. "Don't worry, it's not like I am going half way around the world to talk to her. I'll be right there if anything happens. You can jump her if she tries anything that you don't like."

He took her hand. "And you know I will too." He smiled at her. " I will be right here when you come back."

She smiled back and started to walk toward Jelisa. "May I join you?"

Jelisa looked up. She tilted her head and pointed to the ground next to her. "Don't worry, I can't do anything. The Earthbender made sure of that."

Katara sat down and hissed at the pain. "She has a name you know. We all do."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, her name is Toph Bei Fong and she comes from one of the most wealthy families in the Earth Kingdom. I have papers on all of you. Who trainned you in your bending or your brother's case, weapons. Your parents, where you are from, the whole bit. I do my research before I go after anyone. I even have a notebook on Arwan there."

Katara looked at her. "How do you know him?"

Jelisa looked at the ground. "Look, Katara. I do not and I repeat do not share my personal life with anyone. I made that mistake one time and got burned. They betrayed me and tried to take me back to the Northern Tribe. They wanted me and he would have delivered me, but he underestimated the power of a waterbender at a full moon. Let's just say, he will not bother me anymore. He was my first kill and I never have turned back since. " She smirked at Katara. "Yes, you can say it. I am a sick person. I know I am."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was thinking you are very messed up, but not sick." Katara played with some hair that had fallen across her chest.

Jelisa laughed. "That's rich! You are telling me that I am not sick for killing people for money, but just messed up? You have to be kidding me. I think you are just niaeve."

Katara glared at her. "May be I am, so what? At least i still have a heart and not one that is incased in ice. " She started to get up, but the ribs protested again.

"Haven't you healed yourself yet?" She looked Katara up and down. "I thought you were a master healer as well."

Katara looked over at her. "It hard to heal your back."

Jelisa nodded. "I know that one. " Shaking her head. "Come here, I caused the damage, I might as well heal it the best I can."

"If I let you, you are not going to turn around and attack us with the water are you?"

Jelisa laughed at her. " Honey, I can't move, let alone attack." She sighed. "Do you want the back half healed or not?"

Katara took her water skin off and handed to Jelisa. "I am trusting you with this. But do not be fooled. I have been trainned to pull water out of thin air. I don't think you have been trainned to do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you calm down. Look, I am not much of a healer, but I can heal minor thyings like bruises. I was never formally trained." She pulled the water out of the skin. "You know what to do."

Katara pulled up her tunic in the back. Jelisa could see all the bruises from the vines on her. She put the water in her hand and consintrated her energy on the water. It began to glow slightly blue. She placed the healing water on Katara's back and watched the bruises slowly fade. That was about all the healing she could do. She tried to learn to channel her bending to heal, but she could only manage small cuts and bruises. Her's was used for fighting and defense.

She pulled back, letting the water slosh to the ground. Katara turned around and looked at the complex woman. She was not evil like Azula, but she had something else going on with her. "Jelisa, thank you. I would had to have them heal on their own."

Jelisa waved her off, as she handed back the water skin. "You are still alive. Consider that repayment." She turned her eyes to the sky. "Now, leave me to what little peace I have."

Katara stood up, shook her head and walked back to where Zuko was.

--

Zuko watched Katara as she walked back. She was walking better, without the pain and stiffness. She sat down next to him and leaned into his embrace. "What's wrong?"

She snuggled in closer to his heat. "She is a very complex person. I don't thiink she knows what she wants out of life. One moment she is nice, but then she turns around an warps what she is saying. She will not tell me what is wrong, or how she has come to be this way."

Zuko kissed her on the top of her head. "You can not fix everyone, even if you tried. There will be a few that fall through the cracks. You are not the world's mother."

Sighing, she knew he was right, but she still wanted to help her. Doing nothing was not in her nature. She had become one of the most powerful Waterbenders by following her heart, and for that she was grateful to her master and new grandfather, Pakku. "Maybe in time she will open up and tell us."

He shook his head at her thoughts. He loved her spirit and how she thought she could save everyone in the world. Well, not everyone. She would love to see Azula dead as much as anyone else, but the hurt luck cases, like Jelisa had her puzzled and stumped. It was a case of a lost soul, but they did not want guidance. Katara could not accept that. "She could have killed you back then when you gave her the water skin, but she chose to heal you from the damage she did. She is really is a complex person like you said."

**I am going to end it after twenty chapters. You will learn more about Arawn in the next chapter. Oh his name is prononced Are (oo) n. It's celtic.**


	14. Finding One's Self

**This chapter is a little different from the last ones. It explains alittle into the history of Arwan and Jelisa. I knew I have not explained them well, and their history comes into play in the last six chapters. Yes, I am ending it at twenty.**

_Chapter Fouteen: Finding One's Self_

Arwan sat in front of the fire with the rest of the group. He didn't know if he fit in yet. Being a nomad, it was hard to stay in a group longer than a day. Sometimes he hated the way he grew up, not being around the other nations, but Iit was a sacrifice to protect what was left of his people. The Air Nomads had gone over a hundred years without being detected, and now that the war was over, they could really start trainning the younger benders the the old ways. He had made a life that was far from the norml of his people. Roaming the nations since he was a young teen, he had many jobs, but never losing who he was in the process. He was trainned in the air of stealth by the Water Tribe, the ways of the archer by the Yu Yan and the ways of brute force by the Earth Kingdom. Trainning was all he had ever done, and now he was putting all of that tranning to use.

Looking across the fire, he saw her. Jelisa. Long time friend, and even longer enemy. Their falling out was swift and cut deep in his soul. A merger of the two nations is what their parents had wanted, but she wanted no part in it. She had run away and the Air Nomads had found her on the beach, badly beaten and near death. She would never say what happened when she finally came around weeks later. but he had his supicions. Jelisa had always been a hot head. Always looking for her next thrill or tranning method. Not being aloud to train like a Northern bender, she watched the man train in secret and learned what she could. Her stealth was impressive and her movement nearly hypnotic. She waould have been a true master had she been aloud to train, but she was what she was, and there was no denying that.

She looked up at him. The chi block that Toph had did on her had not worn off yet, so she sat there, legs outstretched, looking at him. "What?"

"Don't you ever wish you could go back and do it all over again?" He smiled at her. She did not like to look at the past.

"No, I don't. I am who I am because of the actions I took and there is no turning back. I am stronger now for what I did and I would not trade that for anything." She glared at him. The fire danced in her ice blue eyes. They were like little little pools of liquid blue fire when she was mad. He could tell she hated her position now.

Arawn shook his head. "You should think about what you just said, Jelisa. You like being the way you are, but yet look at wheere you are. You have no friends, you are mad all the time, and now, you are stuck there, not beingable to move your legs because a young girl of sixteen took you out."

Jelisa shifted her weight. He could tell he had struck her deep by the way her breath came out. The fire began to die as she breathed her ice breath apon it. "Watch yourself carefully, Arwan. When this wears off, there will be no one that can protect you from me." She shot him a look that told him she meant every word and he knew it was true.

He sighed and stood up. The rest of the group had heard the exchange between them and choose wisely to stay out of it. Giving one final look at Jelisa, he walked off into the woods to be alone with his thoughts.

--

Jelisa watched the others carefully. She did not trust easily and they made her nervous. Arawn always made her nervous, because at times he could be as mean if not meaner than her. She had caught the brunt end of his aggression before and had the scars to prove it. For an Airbender, he could be violent when the time came, but most of the time, he was laid back. She on the other hand was like raging sea inside all the time. So many years of bottling all up had twisted her soul, currupted her mind and destroyed what made her human. She crossed the line betwenn human and monster when she took her first asassain job. A young noble wanted his father taken out, so he could be raised. Jelisa was broke and no where to turn. She was on the run from her people for the crimes she commited before she left and she needed the money.

She took the job and killed him with her waterbending. There was not evidence that he was murdered because she had drowned him in his sleep. She pulled the water from his lungs when she was done and never looked back. She went on to kill many, many more people in a few years. She had been hired to kill the Fire Nation ruler of Omashu, but Mai offered her more gold than she had ever gotten to kill the leader of the resistance. She took the offer and that was the first mission she had ever failed, and that was her first incounter with the Avatar. She played along as he got everyone out of Omashu and the leader never left the Avatar's side long enough for her to ge the job done.

She would have gladly taken him out for free, but his friends were there too, and she did not want to run the risk of someone finding her. So she faded into the shadow and walked away. She had taken a few jobs before the end of the war, and only three after. She had become a bounty hunter after, huntiing the ones no one could find. She was nowhere as good as Jun, but she caught a few. Everyone else that was in the feild of bounty hunting wisely stayed out of her way.

Snapping herself back to reality, she looked from face to face. Suki, the Kyoshi warrior, fierce female warriors following in the footsteps of the Avatar Kyoshi, Sokka, Southern Water Tribe, he was trainned by Piandao, the finest swordmaster in the Fire Nation and the whole world. Toph Bei Fong. Now there was a girl with an additude problem. She was a bigger hot head than she had been in her teens, but she was nowhere as strong as the Earthbending master. Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, who took his father's place as Fire Lord at the end of the war. Mai was his girlfriend for years, but he always had a thing for the Waterbending master, Katara. She was the reason that Jelisa hated the Northern Tribe so much.

Katara went up there shortly before she left. She stood up to Pakku, and he taught her. She had nearly drowned him the year before and she got locked away for a feww monthes. Thinking about that made her blood boil. If she was a firebender, the whole place would have been ablaze by now, but she was a waterbender, so the temperature dropped a few degrees. No one sat close enough to her not notice.

"Hey Ice Queen." Toph aimed her dead eyes toward her. "You might want to calm down. If your heart starts to race any faster, it might blow up in that chest of yours."

"So what? Then none of you will have to babysit me. I could be done with this embarrishment." She crossed her arms under her breasts.

Toph laughed. "I think I pissed off Ice Queen, you guys."

Jelisa had enough of her smart ass little mouth. "When I am able to walk again, you will be the first to die Toph Bei Fong."

"Hah! You and what army? You are on my element. There is no way to sneak up on me. I could take you out before you got close enough to sneeze on me." Toph smirked at her.

That was last straw. Jelisa could feel the raw energy in her, clawing it's way to the top. She could contain it no longer. She released it.

All the rage she bottled up, all the hate, the sorrow, she released. As it flowed from her, she felt water all around her. In the trees, the plants, the ground, the air. She felt it becomming ice like her. Trees began to shatter, the ground became a frozen tundra, the air became thick like the air in the poles were. She froze what she could and destroyed what she couldn't. All because some smart assed little punk made her mad.

--

Aang jumped up from the fire. He felt the ice creep out around Jelisa. She haad no control of her bending and it was doing what it wanted to do. It was like when Katara lost control, anything that had water in it began to break and bust. Someone had to calm her down before she destroyed everything. He looked over at Toph. She knew she messed up by pusshing at the asassain. The bomb had gone off. He tore from his seat and ran into the woods looking for Arawn. Hopefully he knew how to get her to calm down.

"Arwan, where are you? Jelisa has lost it. She can't control her bending!" He yelled as he ran through the woods. Suddenly, Arawn dropped out of the trees.

"I knew this would happen. She has waited to long to release the anger inside. Come, I will stop it."

Together they ran back to the camp. When they got there, everyone had backed away. The ground shimmered like ice, the trees lay splintered and cracked and Jelisa sat there, unable to stop what she had released.

Arawn ran up to her and shook her. "Jelisa! Pull it together. You are going to kill yourself, and everything around you."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were dead, like she had given up already. The power flowed off of her like an uncontrolable waterfall. "I died along time ago. Let me do this now."

"No! I will not let you do this to yourself." He smacked her. All of the sudden, the powerflow stopped. She was looking up Arawn, tears streaming down her face. "You have to let it go. You are not going to die like this. Help us stop Mai and Azula. You know you can, so help us."

She shook her head. "I have failed."

Aang walked over to her. "You aven't failed. You can redeem yourself by helping us track down those two and saving innocent lives."

She broke. The flood gates released and a horrid sound erupted from her lips and she finally, after so many years, let everything go.

**I thought Jelisa needed that. She is a highly complex character, and at times she is hard to write. Don't worry, she will be back to normal, but with a twist. See ya next chapter! Review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Starting Over

**Sorry I know it as been almost a month since the last chapter. I am sooo sorry, but my computer was in the shop. The sad thing is that it just got out two weeks before the last chapter. They didn't get the virus off of it and it killed my hard drive. So after much cussing and yelling my my part, my computer is finally back in my hands with a new mother board and hard drive, I can get back to work. Enjoy the new chapter!**

_Chapter Fifteen: Starting Over_

Sokka woke up with a start. _Man, they are going to kill me! I fell alseep watching her._ He jumped up and looked around. There was no drag marks, so the chi block wore off. _Ah man! They are really going to kill me._ He walked around camp, trying to find any signs of her. Just then, the bushes started to shake. Sokka pulled out his sword and held it at ready. Jelisa walked out of the woods with a basket and some wood. She looked at him and shrugged, then walked over to the fire pit. Still holding his sword, he stared at her.

"Sokka, put that sticker away. You don't frighten me. Oh, and by the way, you make a terrible guard." She started putting the wood in the pit, and started it. "Hopefully, everyone in this group are early wakers. Arawn is already awake and looking for more food. If you guys are going to catch Mai and Azula, you will need to leave after breakfast."

He sheathed his sword, then looked at her, up and down. He walked over to her and sat down on the log. "I see Toph's little trick wore off. You are up and around."

She looked up at him. "I snagged some of your sister's water yesterdays and healed my chi so I could move." She placed some water in the pot to boil. "For a warrior, she is very trusting. You should never trust anyone that you do not know and never really trust them fully because they can turn on you."

Sokka shook his head. "You really don't trust anyone, do you?" She shokk her head. He stood up. "I guess I will go wake everyone up."

He walked from tent to tent waking everyone up and getting them moving.

--

Azula lead Mai and her mother out of town. She had one mission on her mind, the complete and udder destruction of her brother and his friends. They caused all of this. They locked her away. They ruined her special day four years ago. She should be ruling the Fire Nation in the height of it's glory, but no, her brother, Zuko, sat on the throne. He would pay, and now, she, Azula, had the one thing in this world he cared about more than his throne, their mother.

She didn't care about her. Ursa always loved Zuko more than her. She was considered a monster in her mother's eyes. There was no denying that. She knew what her mother said about her. All that mattered was her father loved her more. She was suppose to be Fire Lord Azula, like her father and his father before. She was named after a great Fire Lord and his blood ran through her veins. It made her strong and fearless. She would take back her throne and anyone that allied with Zuko would die. She would see to that.

"Azula, we need to find your brother soon." Mai walked up next to her. "I want this over as soon as possible."

"Soon, Mai, soon. Zuko will not live but a few more days. I will let Mother and Zuko have their reunion and then I will kill him and the rest of his little friends, even the Avatar. " She looked at the girl naxt to her. "You can have the little Water Tribe peasant. She is yours for the killing."

Mai looked straight ahead. "You can not take on all of them."

Azula laughed. "You underestimate me, Mai. Zuko will not be on the top of his game, knowing that our mother is there and he has to protect her and he was nearly killed by me once when he saved the Water Tribe girl. He cares too much and that is his downfall. He will be dead before the week is out."

Mai shook her head. "Whatever you say, Azula. They should be near here, possibly a half day's walk from here."

--

After the breakfast Jelisa cooked, everyone started to pack up to head out except for Jelisa. She sat on a log watching eveyone. She had no posessions to pack. Her whole life was in her pocket. A necklace given to her on her sixteenth birthday. She was suppose to be married off to a nobleman's son in the Earth Kingdom. A bother to her people, she ws made an outcast for her willingness to fight. On their second meeting, he gave her the betrothal necklace that her people so cherished. It ment nothig to her at the time. It just ment her freedom was comming to a close. Then the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe. She saw her chance.

She fought them in secrect. Putting on layers so she looked like a man, she fought with the little skills she had learned. After the fight was over, she had learned her future husband was killed in the raid and so was her best friend, Princess Yue, the only person that believed in her. She was now the Moon Spirit and even though she got to see her every night, it wasn't the same. She blamed everyone for not doing more. She blamed herself even.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the Fire Lord walk up to her. "May I sit with you, with out you trying to kill me?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I wasn't sent after you, Fire Lord. Your sister wants the honor of killing you herself. I was sent here to kill the others and whoever was left was fair game for Mai and Azul ahwne they get here. I was only bait."

He shook his head. "So, you knew it was death mission for yourself, but you came anyway, why?"

"Many lives I have destroyed. Many lives haunt me. I am done. I thought if I was killed in the heat of battle that I would somehow get a little redemption in the eyes of the spirits, but my death, I guess, was not in the cards. The Spirits of funny things. They control us from birth and then until our deaths. They know when it is our time and when we get redemption. I may or may not get the one thing I want, but I will be here til they say it is time." She looked at the ground and sighed. "You of all people should know this."

Zuko looked at her. "I know all too well. I thought that I would die in the Northern Wastes, but they rescued me." He pointed to the group. "I tried to kill them many times, but in the end, they became the best friends I had always wanted. You should give them a chance. They may surprise you and let you in. You wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Jelisa just rolled her eyes at the Fire Lord. "I like to be alone. It is safer for everyone else." She stood up and bowed. "If you will excuse me, I need to leave before anyone else talks to me."

--

Zuko watched The asassain walk off into the trees. She was the most complex person he had ever met. One moment she would start to open up, then the next she was distant, like the stars in the sky. He shook his head and looked at the others as they loaded up Appa for the trip to the town Jelisa said Mai and Azula wwere heading to. That it where her might see his mother again after so many years.

He stood up and began to walk towards them when Katara walked up next him and placed her slim arm around his waist. "You look like you could use a friend."

He smiled down at her. She always had a way of lifting his spirits. "I could use alot more than a friend."

She giggled. "You are such a tease, you know that? We are going after your sister, again mind you, and you are flirting with me." She snuggled up closer to him. "And that is what I have always liked about you."

Zuko put his arm around her shoulder. "You can always put me in a better mood."

"Then we balance each other out. Fire and water, cool and warm, oppisite, but so close that you can't tell." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Her kiss was cool on his warm skin. Being a firebender, he was always warm and with her being a waterbender, her touch was always cool. That was another thing he missed about her. "I want to give you something. I have been saving it ofr a few years now. I may not get another chance to give it to you, with the battle comming up. Follow me." He took her hand and lead her into the woods.

They stopped in a small clearing. No one would be able to see them as he gave her the present. She looked up at him. He knew it was the right time. They had only been back together now for a few days, but she was the one he wanted by his side as his other half, his Fire Lady.

"Katara, I know I have not been very nice to you over the years and you looked passed that. You make me whole when I thought no one could. You see things in me that I would have never seen in myself. I will always love you no matter what." He smiled down at her and pulled out the long, hin box. "Inside this box will explain everything I feel for you. In a way, I knew we would be togther in time, because I had this made a few years ago, right after you sent me the letter whn you told me you and Aang broke it off." He laid the box in her hands.

Katara looked from the box back to him. She began to open in then shut it again. "You had it made two and a half years ago?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes, now will you please open the damn thing before I die of a heart attack?"

She laughed and was laughing while she opened the box he gave her, but the laugher died on her lips when she caught sight of the necklace. It was a red flat disk with the Fire Nation insigna on it, but blue veins ran throught the whole thing. She picked it up and let the box drop. On the back was the Water Tribe insigna, the ribbon was like the one that held her mother's but it was red with a light blue stripe in it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked up at him, tears beginning to spill from the corner of her eyes.

He wipped them away with the pad of his thumb. "So, do you like it?"

She couldn't find the wordsto say anything, she she nodded her head.

"I thought you would. Katara, would you please put me out of my misery and become my other half, my only one and my Fire Lady?" He got down on bended knee and looked up at her beautiful face.

"Yes."

**I had to add some Katara and Zuko time in there. It is suppose to be a story about them, but I have gotten away from that for awhile. The next couple of chapters are going to be action packed and I should have the next one up in the next day. See ya later!**


	16. Secret Missions

**I told you I would have another one up soon. I didn't think this soon, but I did have most of the idea in my head already and some on paper. Remember, my computer has been down for awhile and I had to keep the ideas, so I wrote them all down. Hopefully you like this one. I put Aang and Toph back in the story. Sorry to all the Toph/Aang lovers, everyone will have a bigger part in the next few chapters. Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think. I love reading them. You all are the greatest!!**

_Chapter Sixteen : Secret Missions_

Jelisa walked into the woods to clear her head. So many things were going on right now that she just could not deal with. She had been beaten in her own element, her captors kept from killing her, and now she was still with them. To make matters worse, she was starting to think again. About her past and the man that she was suppose to marry a few years ago, before her life took on a terrible twist. Not that she regreted any of the past years, she would never do that. They made her strong and taught her that not everyone could be trusted. Her old friend was there with her.

The thought of Arawn made her heart jump. His people took her in when no one else wanted to deal with her. He found her a master and Hue trainned her in the ways of the fighter. Arawn had even taught her the ways of the Yu Yan archers. He had traveled the world in secret and learned what he could, when he could. The Yu Yan took him in when he showed the knowleage of stealth and agility. Of course, they did not know that he was an Airbender, long thought to be dead.

She shook her head. Now, faced with a new task in front of her, she wondered how she was going to pull off this new mission without being caught. It required fooling a few people and sneaking away. She was watched all the time, even if they would not admit it. She knew this was true, she was an asassain by trade. She could tell when she was being followed. Even now, Arawn was a few steps behind her, in the trees. Typical Airbender, always have their heads in the clouds. If he spent any more time in the trees, he might as well call himself a hogmonkey.

She stopped and looked up in the trees. "You can come out now, Arwan. I know you are up there."

He dropped out of the trees silently. "How did you know it was me up there? It could have been Aang or Sokka."

Jelisa looked at him and smiled. "I know you. You have been following me for years. I know your movements anywhere. " She turned and started to walk again. "Besides, the Avatar is not that stealthy in the trees and Sokka would have probably fallen out awhile." She looked over her shoulder. " You comming or what? I need your help."

--

Aang began to put the supplies in Appa's saddle. He was lost in thought, thinking about Arwan had said. The other Airbender told him that he would take him to see the other Air Nomads once Azula and Mai were stopped and taken to justice. He would not take him any other way.

"Aang! Come back to reality, Airhead."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he spun around to see Toph leaning up against a tree. "Oh sorry, Toph."

Pushing away from the tree, she walked up to him. 'That must have been one hell of a good daydream. You were trying to put the sleeping bags in Appa's mouth. You nearly got your arm taken off by a very pissed off bison."

He looked at Appa. "Sorry, buddy, I walked away from my mind there for a moment." He got a grunt in return. "So, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She put a hand on Aang's arm. "You haven't been yourself since Bow Boy and Ice Queen joined us. You have been spending alot of time with him."

Aang sighed and sat down on the ground. "Arwan is going to take me to see the other Air Nomads when we take care of Mai and Azula. I don't know what I will say to them. If I had stayed all those years ago..."

Toph cut him off. "You would have probably met the same fate they did. You were destined to save the world and you have, but you have to make sacrifices to get there. I know you well, and you would never do anything to hurt anyone. You did not know your actions that day would have the results they did. It happened, get over it. The Air Nomads are alive today. You said it yourself, the Air Nomads were Nomads. They moved around. The Fire Nation could not wipe out a whole race of people. There will always be Airbenders born, even if they do not know what they are." She knelt beside him in the dirt. "You are here and so are they. You will go see them and then you will know what to say. Maybe you can start trainning the younger benders in the old ways again. Reopen the Air Temples and bring them home. They might like that."

"You know, you are right." He smiled up at her dead eyes. "I think you have been hanging out with Iroh too much. That was close to something he would have told me."

She punched him in the arm. "Don't you tell anyone that I gave you good advice. I don't them comming to me from now on. I have enough to worry about, with you and my parents still trying to treat me like a baby."

He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

She nodded. "Good." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

--

Arawn followed Jelisa deeper into the woods. "Where are we going and what do you need help with?"

"I am going after Mai and Azula for the group. If I fail and they kill me, then that is okay. They saves them from worrying about my motives, but if I finish them off, then maybe, just maybe, I may be able to help someone other than myself." Jelisa walked into a small clearing. "We're here."

He looked around. "Where are we?"

"A place I stash my serect weapons." She walked over to the log and dug out a sack from inside its hollow center. "You never know when you will need a little backup." She began to pull small weapons out of the sack.

He watched her while she got everything together. She had throwing knives, vials of liquid that he thought was probably poision, a small bow and quiver of arrows, and a short sword. "What is all this for?"

Not even looking up at him, she began to put everything on. "I told you, I am going to try to take out Mai and Azula. They are a threat. Yes, the Avatar and the Fire Lord's peace has been bad for my business, but I would rather have a few jobs that require stealth and shear luck, then sloppy jobs of angry neighbors wanting the other neighbor knocked off. Those jobs are boring and then instead of one person dying, I have to kill my employer because they didn't want to pay up. I hate jobs like that." She looked up at Arawn. "Besides, they never paid me the money they were suppose to up front. They told me it was on the Airship. They took it with them when they left."

He now saw the big picture. "You actually care for them, don't you?"

She gave an un ladylike snort. "Yeah right! I love being watched twenty-four, seven. I love not being able to use the restroom without an escort. They are so paranoid that I am going to off them in their sleep, that they will not sleep until I do. Sokka is scared of me, Katara thinks I am a loose canon, and you know she's right there, the Avatar doesn't know what to think of me, that Earthbender, given half the chance, I would kill her for free. Avatar's girlfriend or not, I would kill her. Then there is the Fire Lord. He doesn't know how to take me either. One moment I am trying to kill his girlfriend, and the next I am healing her wounds that I gave her. Granted it was just so I could get enough water to heal my chi, but still, they don't know that."

Arawn shook his head. "So, you plan on going off on a foolish mission, try to kill two women who sent you on a fool's mission, to help people you do not like."

"That's right."

"You make no cense, you know that." He walked up behind her. "I can't let you do this alone. Me may not be friends anymore, but I can not let you march off to your death, and not do something about it. I'm going with you."

She smiled at him and handed him the bow and arrow. "You use it better than I do. You have been trainned by the Yu Yan after all." She slung the waterskins over her shoulder. "Hope Katara would get too mad that I stole her skins in the middle of the night."

"I can't believe you did that. She is going to kill you if you live through this." He laughed.

"Then you can protect me. Isn't that what you do? Protect your friends?" She started out of the clearing.

Arwan walked after and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Always, Jelisa, always."

She smiled at him, and this time the warmth reached her ice blue eyes. "Thanks for having my back.'

"Anytime, Jelisa."

They both broke into a run, trying to make it two Mai and Azula before they made it to them. It was going to be a hard fight, but freedom was worth every cut and bruise they would recieve from the crazed Fire Nation women. The only thing that worried Arawn was that Azula still could bend. She would be the tough one. She would have to go down first.

--

Toph felt the vibrations through the earth as two people took off in a run from the edge of the woods, toward the direction that Jelisa had said that Azula and Mai headed and would probably return from. "Aang, you are not going to like this, but I think your Airbender friend and our crazy asassain just took off. I just felt two people go running toward that town Azula and Mai went to. I know Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko's steps and their runs. It wasn't them. I think they are up to something.'

Aang stood up and looked at her. "I think we need to go tell the others. Thye need to know. I trust Arwan, but Jelisa is a slightly loose canon. I don't know what she is capable of. "

"Slightly loose? Twinkletoes, she is down right crazy, but now as crazy as Azula." She smiled

"Let's go."

**See, Jelisa does have a heart! Anywho, I should have another chapter out soon. I have ideas comming out my ears. I am driving my husband nuts telling him all of my ideas. He is a great sounding board, and he has been great creating Arwan. That is his charater. The first big fight scene is in the next chapter between Jelisa, Arwan, Mai, and Azula. Stayed tuned!! See ya next chapter!!**


	17. Two By Two

**I lost my mind a little bit on this chapter. Hopefully it came out ok. Between kids and computer, I finally got it done.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Two By Two_

"They're gone." Sokka held up a note and the small dagger that Jelisa had stuffed in her boot. "They took off after Azula and Mai."

Just then, Aang and Toph ran into the main camp. "Jelisa and Arwan..."

"Yeah, they left a note." Suki looked at everyone. "So, should we go after them?"

"That witch!! I'm going to kill her as soon as I find her!" They all heard Katara screaming inside her tent. She stormed out and looked at the Gaang. "She ran off with my waterskins. Not just one of them, but both. I can not believe her. She is so dead when I get a hold of her."

Zuko walked up to Katara. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will give them back when her and Arwan get done doing their crazy mission."

She glared at him. "I'm still going to kill her. She had no right to take them. Besides they were in my tent. How in the hell did she get them out from under my nose?"

Toph earthbended her a chair. "She kept saying she was a master asassain. I doubt there is nothing she can not get, if she put her mind to it." She leaned back and fixed her dead eyes on the sky above. "I think I will take a nap."

Aang walked up to the group. "I think we should go help them. They may need it against Azula and Mai. I mean Mai is tough to beat, but with Azula also, that is a deadly combo." He looked at the group. "What do you say? Should we?"

Sokka stepped forward. "She left instructions for us."

_Everyone,_

_I took Arawn and we are headed off to meet and face Azula and Mai. I hope to beat them, but I do not believe that we will. Do not follow. I mean it. _

_If we do not return by sundown, leave on Appa. There is a map to a secret location I use a lot to hide from the world. It will have everything you will _

_need. No matter what happens, you need to get Zuko and Katara out of there. They are the main targets of their rage and hate. Zuko, I will see to it _

_that your mother remains safe and that she is brought to the safe location. When you get there, burn the letter. I don't want the map falling into the _

_wrong hands. Katara, sorry for stealing your waterskins, I will return them. I will find a way. Remember, get out of here at sundown. _

_Trying to rewrite wrongs,_

_Jelisa of the Northern Water Tribe_

Everyong just stared, openmouthed at the letter, when Sokka finished. Aang was the first to speak. "Should we listen?" He had a wicked grin on his face.

"Hell no! Since when did we listen to someone else's advise, or orders in her case?" Toph grinned back at Aang.

"I vote we follow them. We can catch them on Appa." Zuko grinned.

"Hey guys, I think you need to come here." Suki called from over by Appa. They all turned and looked. Appa was fast asleep on his side, snooring like there was no tomorrow. "She left another note."

_Everyone,_

_I knew you would not listen to me, so I gave Appa something to sleep. He will be asleep for awhile. Next time, take someone's advice._

_Jelisa_

"She's good." Toph said in amazement. "What other tricks does she have up her sleeve?"

--

"Look, there they are." Arawn handed the spy glass to Jelisa. "They have Lady Ursa with them."

Jelisa looked through the glass and saw the three woman. "Let them come a little closer, them we may have the element of surprise. Remember, they do not need to live through this, but we may want to keep them alive just in case Zuko wants to deal with them."

Arawn looked at her. She was so focused on Azula and Mai, a fireblast could go off next to her and she probably would just kill the person and ask questions later.

They watched the three women from their little ridge, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Alright Jelisa, the moment approaches. Are you ready for this?"

Jelisa grinned at him. "I was born ready. Let's get this over with."

They jumped down in front of Mai, Azula and Lady Ursa. They jumped back in surprise, but Azula was the first to recover. "Ah Jelisa, did your mission go according to plan?"

Jelisa looked at her and smiled. "Not quite."

"But they are dead, are they not?" Azula looked at the asassain.

"No Azula, they are healthy, but probably not happy." Jelisa looked over at Arwan. "They will not show up, so this battle is between you, me, Mai, and my friend here, Arawn."

Azula's eyes flashed. "I knew I should have just killed them myself. You are no better than that water wench!"

Arawn stepped forward. "You are no better than that murderous man you call a father. The Avatar should have killed him when he had the chance, but my people are already working on that. By now, he should he dead or at least dying. You will join him soon." He turned to Ursa. "My lady, you have nothing to fear. We have come to retrieve you for your son."

Ursa walked up to Azula. "Your brother is alive and still Fire Lord. You need to back down and admit defeat." She looked at Mai. "The same for you."

"No! I will never be taken by these peasants, or my brother. Prepare for battle, asassain." She stared at Jelisa with fire in her amber eyes. "I will show you fear that you never thought possible."

"Lady Ursa, you need to go, now." Arawn looked at her. "Zuko would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

Ursa bowed and shook her head sadly at her daughter, then jogged off a far distance.

--

The four of them stood toe to toe, golden eyes met ice blue and storm gray. They sized each other up. They were all four deadly in their own way, but they would never tell the other that. Azula was the first to break the silence. "I kenw you were a fool, Jelisa, but to join the Avatar? Why? I could have given you all kinds of kills if you had just done as you were instructed."

"You see, Azula, that is one great thing about being an asassain. You can turn on your employer at any time. You should know that being of royal blood. I'm sure you have come across plenty in your lifetime, and probably used a few." Jelisa grinned at Azula. "And just ofr the record, I did not join the Avatar. I have given him and the Fire Lord my services for free."

Mai looked at the three with the same bored look she always has. "Are we going to sit here all day and insult each other, or are we going to get this over with?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Arawn smiled and took a fighting stance.

**I hope you liked it. I am leading up to the end of this story, but now I don't know if I will stop at twenty. I might, but don't know. See ya!**


	18. Traitor

**Okay, I have been reading your guys' reviews on the story. You're right. I did have Jelisa turn to fast. Not worry, I told you all I had a twist. That is all I will say on the subject. I finally got my word processor working again. Damn virus! It ate everything. I got lucky and My father-in-law works on PC's for a living and he fixed it for me. Yah! Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter Eighteen : Traitor_

The four sized each other up, preparing for what might be the final battle they would ever be in. Arawn looked at the two women in front of him. One a deadly fire bender who had a record of cheating in battle and the other was a weapon specialist, trained in throwing knives and the like. Separate, they were evil, but together, they were down right deadly. They knew each other's strong points and weaknesses. The same could not be said about him and Jelisa.

Jelisa was a force on her own, and he on his own was trained in the ways of the archer and air bender. He could take down someone without them ever seeing him, but that would not help him in this battle. No, that would not help him. He had to think of a way to get them all out of there safely and fast.

"Jelisa, what do you think? Think we can take them down?" Arawn smiled at his companion.

"I think so, but first you need to get Lady Ursa out of here. As soon as she is safe, come back." Jelisa looked at him. "She needs to get out of here."

Arawn nodded. He took the first strike against the two women. Bending the air around him, he threw two air slices at them and took off running. "Let's go, my lady." He grabbed her hand and took off running for the woods.

--

Jelisa smiled at the two girls. "You have a lot of guts to come back here, Azula. You knew I would be here."

Azula flipped her bangs out of her face. "Yes, I thought you would be, but I never thought you would ally yourself with them. What are they paying you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I am doing this to stop your rein of terror." Jelisa took her fighting stance. "You will go down. You and her." Pointing to Mai.

Mai stepped forward. "You know, Jelisa, he is out of ear shot. He can not hear a word you say."

Jelisa smiled. "I know, Mai. He could look back to see what we are doing. I am not tight with the Avatar or his friends, but they have let their guard down a little around me." She flipped her braid back over her shoulder. "They do not trust easily. It was a great plan to have them capture me, although I didn't kill the water bender. I got detailed inside information on the group."

"Tell we what you know." Azula smiled and looked at the assassin waterbender . Jelisa smiled and began to give information on everyone in the group.

--

Zuko paced the camp site. He wanted to know what was going on. Azula most likely had their mother and there was no way he would leave her in the hands of his crazy sister. He knew what she was capable of and it frightened him to the core, although he would never admit it to anyone, not even Katara.

Looking around the campsite, she watched everyone interact. They had all been friends for so many years now. He was once their enemy, and then turned into Aang's fire bending teacher. He learned a lot from them. He would never, ever tell Sokka that because he would never live it down. The boy already had a big enough head, no need to have swell anymore.

His eyes glanced over to Katara. She gave him a small smile. She knew how much this mission meant to him. His mother was everything to him, and he hadn't seen her in nearly twelve years. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but could not put the words into sentences. No matter what he tried in his head, all he really wanted to do was hug her.

Pacing was not helping. It was just making him more angry. What could be going through his sister's head to try something like this? She was crazy, they all knew that. There was really know analyzing Azula. She had always been a little off her rocker, Even when they were children. Now here they were, he in his twenties and she was only eighteen, and completely mad.

"Zuko?" Toph walked up to him. He turned and looked at the girl that he always would consider his other little sister. He even went as far and telling everyone in the palace that she was to be treated like royalty. Mai hated it, but it was what the Fire Lord wanted and not his girlfriend.

"What's up?" He looked down at her.

"You really need to chill out. I know you want to go, and I don't blame you, but try to calm down. Remember what happened the last time you got all worked up like this? You nearly burned down the throne room. Scared the generals senseless. I thought I was totally funny. Aang about pissed himself." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know we have not known them long, but I think we should trust Arawn, but Jelisa I'm not so sure about. There is something different about her. Some slight vibration that is off. I think she may have been lying to us the whole time, but I'm not sure."

Zuko was shocked by her words. "How long have you known this?"

Toph pushed her toe into the dirt. "Well, her vibrations changed this morning right before she took off. I think she may have joined Azula and Mai."

"Do you think we can catch them?" He glanced around.

"I really couldn't tell you. There is a chance we could, but I really don't trust what we would run into." Toph looked up. He knew she could not see any thing through the milky green eyes. Katara once asked if she could try to fix them with water from the Spirit Oasis, but Toph turned her down, saying they were a part of her and that she liked them the way they were.

"I think we should try. Just you and me, if you are up to it. I know you have gone kind of soft from dating Aang." He tried to ruffle her feathers. She was great riled up.

"Soft?! I'll so you soft!" She stomped the ground and he shot up in the air a few feet.

Zuko landed on his feet, but he was not very steady. Toph grabbed his arm to help him with his balance. "Okay, okay, you are not soft. I just said that to get you going. But seriously, do you want to go with me?"

"We get to leave Sugarqueen behind, right?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

--

Jelisa knew she was taking a gamble on her life. She was telling Azula the information that could get everyone killed or save them. They had already saved Ursa, and now, she was trying to save her own skin. Once her usefulness to the ex-Princess ran out, she would have Mai kill her. Not that she couldn't take Mai, but having that happen was not in her future. She could keep being useful for a long time.

"Now, you have to go back to them and tell them that you barely escaped the fight and that we are going back to the Fire Nation to wait for them. Zuko has the one thing that he has been searching for and I have the information that I wanted. I think it is an even trade." Azula smiled at Jelisa.

"Hey Azula, one problem, I do not have a mark on me. I do have healing powers, but Katara knows the extent of them and they are not much. The blessing of being a female water bender. You get healing abilities." Jelisa cocked her hip to one side and placed her hand on it.

"Mai, give me one of your daggers." She looked at the dark, gloomy girl.

Mai pulled one out of her sleeve. "I don't think this is a great idea, Azula."

Jelisa knew what was about to happen. Azula was going to stab her a few times. That she could handle, but she knew they were going to be deep. "I am not getting stabbed, not from you. You are twisted enough to heat up the dagger before you do it, so even if I could heal it, it would still leave a nasty scar. I don't think so."

Azula laughed. "I wouldn't do that, Jelisa. I need you, just as you will need me to stay alive. Once they find out you turned, or were double crossing them in the beginning, they kill not stop until you are dead. I know my brother will kill you. He has the guts to. "

"I don't think ….. Ahhhhh!"

Mai plunged the dagger into the backside of her shoulder. She felt the nerves and tendons being sliced to her left arm. The arm went dead right then and there. Mai pulled the dagger out and spun her around. "Now, they will know that you fought us."

Blood poured from the wound. Jelisa felt it trail down her back. Hot and sticky, it was flowing to fast for Jelisa's liking. "One problem, you two. You just pushed a little too far. I may bleed too much to where I loose consciousness before I make it back." She grabbed her arm and gritted her teeth. The pain was so severe that is she was any other person, she would have passed out already.

"Then I would suggest you hurry, water bender, before you loose. It is now a race of time. You need to get back to them and tell them where we went." Azula grinned like a maniac

"You are truly twisted." Jelisa turned to walk away. "Just to let you know. When this is over, I will be your personal angel of death. I will come for you."

"You better hurry. Time is wasting." With that, she fired a wide blue arch that Jelisa knew she would never dodge.

Fire hit her in the side. Fresh pain erupted, and her vision began to swim. _I am an idiot._ She shook her head and began the trek back to the camp. She knew either way, she would be dead after the battle. If the Avatar and the Fire Lord found out what she was up to , they would kill her, but if she ratted out Azula's plan, she would be killed by her. Right now, she would take Zuko, that was if she made it back. It was a long walk.

--

Arawn ran like the death himself was catching them. He was carrying Lady Ursa on his back. She weighed next to nothing. When they made it to the edge of the woods, he gently sat her down. "This is your stop, my Lady."

Ursa smiled at him. "You are a kind soul. Thank you, Arawn."

He laughed. "I am glad you are well. It has been years since our last encounter."

"I have been up and down, but because of you, now twice, I am alive." She hugged the younger man.

"I was in the right place at the right time then, and now, I know what your daughter is capable of. I have seen it first hand." Arawn looked at her.

Ursa shook her head sadly. "That is not my daughter. The Azula I knew died many years ago, when she saw her father as her hero. I am glad that one of my children came through unharmed."

"Don't you mean two?" Arawn smiled.

"You are right again, but I fear for the second. I still have not told her that she is my child. Born from an affair. Ozai knew about the affair, and nearly had her killed at birth. I stopped him, but to appease him, I sent her away. I have regretted that to this day. I looked for her, but to no avail." Ursa let the tears fall for her lost daughter.

Arawn wiped a tear away from her cheek. "You have always been a good friend to me. I have always looked to you as a mother figure. Being raised in the Air Nomads, you never meet your real parents. You are raised by the monks of you are a male and the nuns if you are a female."

"I know, Arawn." She took his hand and patted it. "I have looked to you as a son. You have always helped me, even when I yell at you that I can do it. Now, I think you should get back to Jelisa. I fear what Mai and Azula might do to her."

Arawn bowed. "Follow the path until you come to fork. Take the left path. They will be there, Zuko as well. Jelisa drugged the flying bison before we left. She has had it planned out since Mai came to her. I will be back. "

He pulled on his air bending and launched himself in the direction he just came.

**I Hope you liked the twist. Jelisa is not as good as she lets on. She kind of is, but no really. Maybe she's playing everyone, but Azula and Mai really did a number on her. Azula really doesn't care if she lives or dies. And what about Ursa and Arawn? and Ursa having another kid. The other daughter was between Zuko and Azula. There is like a two or three year age gap between them. Perfect for another child. See ya next chapter!!**


	19. Fight For Life

**Hopefully you guys liked the twist I put on Jelisa, but she got royally screwed for it too. Here is Fight For Life.**

_Chapter Nineteen: Flight for Life_

Jelisa knew she was going to run out of time. The walk back to camp was nearly a half day. She did not have that._ I will be her angel of death when this is over. Both of them. I will kill them in the most painful way I can come up with. They will know pain like no other before I finish them off. They will die, and their blood will be on my hands._

She smiled at the thought. Killing them would be her drive, if the wounds she suffered at their hands would not kill her first. Her shoulder was the worst. Tendons, muscles and a few small veins had been severed. Her arm was limp and unresponsive. Searing hot pain shot through her body as she pulled the useless limb up to her chest. She hissed as she fought the pain. Black dots swam in her vision. It would take a miracle for her to take it back in time.

Besides her shoulder wound, her side was a burning pain. Like her side was still on fire. Azula shot a low blow. Knowing she would not be able to dodge the blast, she turned so the blast would be in her side and no where else. The fire seared into her flesh and charred the skin. That pain she could live with, but the shoulder wound would end up killing her, if she could not get back to Katara in time.

"My life sucks right now. Let's see, I am stuck by myself , bleeding to death because a crazy ass bitch stuck me in the shoulder, and then another psycho maniac shoots fire at me. Now, I am walking through a part of the Earth Kingdom that has no towns near each other. Yeah, my life really blows." She sighed and looked up at the sun. "I hope you spirits find this absolutely entertaining. Karma is a bitch, I know."

She looked down at the ground. She could still feel the sticky, hot blood running down her back. The wound was getting worse and with her being injured this bad, she could not heal the wound even a little. She needed all of her strength to get back.

Taking a few hundred steps more, she pushed her battered body towards the woods she could see on the horizon. _I have to make it, I have to. _Just then, her knees buckled. Jelisa crashed to the ground.

_Get up! _The little voice in the back of her head screamed. _You are not that far, get up!_ But she could not find the strength to move. She sat back on her feet. Looking at the woods, she felt the darkness creep up on her. "Arawn…" Then oblivion claimed her mind and she felt no more.

--

Toph felt the vibrations in the earth. There was a new one she had never felt before. Light and defiantly female, She turned in the direction of Zuko. "There is someone approaching. I have never felt the steps before, but they are female."

Zuko looked at her. "From where?"

"They are in the woods, coming from the direction that Jelisa and Arawn left. I think they are lost." She turned her blind eyes to the direction of the woods.

"Think we should go see who it is?" He stood up.

"Why not? It's not like they will be able to pull anything on us. Come on, I am the greatest Earthbender to ever live. They are on my element. I can tell if they are going to try anything. Besides it is only one person."

She grinned. "I haven't gotten into trouble for awhile. At least a week. Aang tries to keep me out of trouble, but sometimes it doesn't work."

"Hey, at least you get a chance to get into trouble. I am trapped in the palace all the time. This is the first time I have been out in a few years. Plus, I could not go anywhere without Mai being attached to my hip." He growled when he mentioned Mai. He really hated her right now. "It was rather annoying."

"Well, let's go stir up some trouble then." She grinned even bigger. "I better tell Aang where we are going. Just tell Sugarqueen that we are going to collect wood for the fire. She will believe that. She would probably believe anything you tell her. She's that in love with you."

She could feel his heart rate pick up at the mention of Katara. _The boy has it bad._ She shook her head and headed over to her boyfriend. "Hey Twinkle Toes, Sparky and I are going to collect some wood. The baby doesn't want to go by himself."

Aang looked over at her and smiled. "Okay, but don't let Zuko know you called him a baby. He might take offence to that."

"Please I think I can handle Sparky. Just look after the camp while we are gone." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, I think Toph Bei Fong likes me." Aang grinned at her, and received a punch in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I wouldn't hit you, if I didn't like you." She grinned at walked off.

Zuko joined her a moment later. "Okay, let's go."

--

Ursa walked down the small path that was in the woods. Arawn told her to take the left path, right? Seeing where the paths divided up ahead, she walked along the left one. Hoping she was right, she continued on it.

Arawn had told her that Zuko was in the camp. It had been too many years since she had seen her son. Arawn brought her news back every once in awhile, when he could. The Air Nomads had sent him to watch the Avatar and sometimes his path lead him to the Fire Nation palace. Zuko had become the new Fire Lord when Ozai was taken down.

She smiled at the thought of seeing her son again. That was the one thing she regretted about her banishment was the lose of her children. She married again, but never had more children. That brought her thought back to the daughter she had to give away.

_Twenty-one Years Ago_

_His smile was unlike anything she had ever seen. He was kind to her. They had met on one of outings from the palace. There was times when she would escape the palace under a disguise of a servant. Then she was free to walk the streets without guards and people bowing to her. It was a wonderful freedom. Iroh knew what she did and watched Zuko when she left. _

_They met near the fountain one day and it was love instantly. Although she was married and had a son, she felt no love toward her husband. It was an arranged marriage. She never wanted it in the first place. Azulon took a shine to her, and gave her to Ozai. He was controlling, and spent most of his time with the War Ministers. _

_They spent most of their time together. She found out that he was from the colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and was here for a few months visiting his mother's family. She told him part of the truth. That she had lived all of her life in the Fire Nation capital, and lived in the palace. He thought she was just a servant and she wanted to keep it that way._

_Then one night, she snuck out to meet him. They made love under the stars. It was one of the best moments of her life. The next day, he left. He was called away by the war. He died shortly after that. She cried when she heard, but then a miracle happened. She became pregnant. She knew it was his. She timed it out. She had not made love to Ozai in many weeks, he was always busy. There was no way to hide the affair now. She cried. _

_A few months later, she gave birth to a baby girl. Ozai gave her a choice, either get rid of the child or an accident would befall the newborn. She bowed to her husband's wishes. Kissing the child on the head, she sent her off to the Earth Kingdom to live in peace. Her first Princess, her precious daughter._

Ursa wiped a stray tear from her eye. She lost track of the child when she was only two. Her new parents adopted her in Ba Sing Sei and they traveled a lot. She would be around twenty. The last time she saw her , the baby was only a few days old.

Shaking away the memories, she walked down the path. Suddenly she caught the sight of the sun glinting off steel. She yelled, "Please. I was sent here by Arawn."

Just then, two figures walked out of the underbrush. One was a girl, maybe in her mid teens and the other was her son. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but it was a mere few seconds. Zuko dropped the twin Dao swords that he held in his hands. "Mother?"

Ursa smiled and let the tears flow. "Zuko, is it really you?"

Tears flowed from her son's ears as he closed the distance between then and hugged her. She could feel him shaking. She was as well. It had been far to long since they had been together. "It me, Mother. It's really me."

--

Arawn slowed down as he came over the ridge. Keeping up that speed tired him out fast. He was praying to every God above that the battle was not still going on. Jelisa was strong, but to keep it up this long, it would be suicide.

He walked down the small path. That's when he found her. He rushed to her side. Her back was bloody, and her clothes were burned and charred. He turned her over in his arms. Her once mocha skin was pale and waxy. Her lips were devoid of all color. He pressed his fingers to her neck, and found she was alive, but her pulse was thready and weak.

Picking her up, he felt her blood flow through his fingers. _Hang on Jelisa. I'll get you some help._

He tore off like a saber toothed moose lion was hot on his heels and was hungry. He pushed his way through the woods. Past the small family reunion. Past it all. His only thought was to get Jelisa to Katara. He could feel her slipping away. _Don't you dare give up, you brat, don't you dare give up. I will find a way into the spirit world and beat you up if you leave._

"Katara! Katara, where are you?" He yelled as he came to a halt in the middle of the camp. He gently sat Jelisa down on the ground. "Katara!"

She walked out from behind a tree. "I'm right here, no need to yell. I was just filling the canteens in the stream. What's wrong?"

He looked at the water bender, then looked down. "Help her."

--

Katara looked at Arawn's feet. There laid Jelisa, almost as white as death himself. "What happened?"

She ran over to the fallen assassin.

"I'm not sure. We went in search of Mai and Azula. We found them, but Jelisa told me to get Lady Ursa out of danger. I should have never left her." He looked down at his hands. They were coated in her blood.

"I will try to save her, but her color does not look good." She bent over the woman and rolled her on her chest to look at the shoulder wound. It was the worse. Mai. She had done this.

Pulling water from one of the small canteens, she placed her healing hands over the wound. She felt the damage done. There would be no way to repair it all in one session, but in a few, Jelisa would gain use of the limb again. She went to work. Knitting the veins and tendons back together, she felt the sweat gather on her brow. The damage was severe, but the bleeding had stopped. That was the important part.

The burn on her side was another matter. There would always be a scar, but she could heal that now. Finally, she was done. Standing up, she looked at Arawn. "I have done all I can for now. She will need another session, but the bleeding has stopped. Now, it is all up to her. Let's hope her will to live is strong. If not , I don't think she will make it through the night. There was a huge amount of blood lose."

Arawn nodded, picked up Jelisa, and carried her over to the fire. Katara watcched the other air bender care for his friend. He laid her on a blanket and covered her up with another. He sat down next to her, and satred into the fire. There was a past with them, but neither one would talk about it.

She washed her hands, and wondered what was taking Zuko and Toph so long.

--

Visions danced and disappeared. Her mind was invaded with her victims. Her life was full of pain and death. There was a peace though, in the end. She didn't care what happened now. There was not pain, but an empty feeling. The darkness the enveloped her was not cold like she thought it would be, but slightly warm. She closed her eyes and smiled. She would meet her judgement and find out what would happen.

"Jelisa."

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. The darkness was too thick. She saw nothing.

"Jelisa, you have to go back."

"No, I want to die. I don't want to do it anymore."

"You are not done. You have to finish your mission."

"NO!! I HATE THAT WORLD. LEAVE ME HERE!" She screamed at the darkness.

"You will live, and you will finish what you started. We will see each other again. I promise." The voice was farmilar.

"Ty, is that you? Gods, if it is please come out."

He stepped from the shadows. His chocolate brown hair was the same, and so was his kind green eyes. "Hello, Jelisa."

She looked at him in shock. "Why? Why must you haunt me so? Will all my victims haunt me?"

"I was not your victim. I was that of the Fire Nation. I was taken out by them, not you. You tried to save me, but I was already gone." He smiled at her. "You have more things to do back there. You can not stay here. Arawn needs you. You are his friend."

Jelisa laughed. It was a bitter sound that was full of pain. "I tried to kill him and his people. I tried to kill the Avatar and his friends. I have tried to kill the world. I have failed. I have failed at everything important."

"No, you have not. Go back. We will see each other again soon." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now sleep and when you wake, this will all be a distant memory."

"But, I'm not…." And the darkness claimed her once more.

**Okay, the chapter was long and no, Jelisa is not going to go all goody goody now. She will still be looking out for number one (herself) but she will be taking a back burner in the next chapter. She has almost died for Pete's sake. Hey, my husband wanted to kill her off now, but I couldn't. So, hopefully you liked it. Yes, the man she was talking to was her betrothed that died in The Siege of the North.**


	20. A Means To An End

**First off, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Second, let's get this show on the road. **

_Chapter Twenty: A Means to An End_

Zuko walked arm and arm with his mother. Toph was walking in front of them. He always wondered what happened to her, and now here she was, partly thanks to his crazy sister, and now thanks to the assassin water bender and the ninja Airbender. Their little group was getting pretty strange lately.

"Zuko, you seem distant. Is there something troubling you, my son?" His mother looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

He shook his head and smiled. "I was just thinking. A few days ago, it was just myself, Avatar Aang, Toph there, Sokka, Suki, and Katara. Then all of the sudden, we get Jelisa, psycho assassin water bender, and Arawn, the second Airbender. It's enough to make your head spin."

Ursa laughed lightly. "I know what you mean. I have been there. I have known both of them for a long time. Arawn's people gave me shelter when I was first banished. I met Jelisa a few years later. After your father's navy attacked the Northern Water Tribe. She was a wreak when she ended up there. Her mind and body were shattered. She tried to fight a dozen trained water benders by herself when she could barely control her powers." Her voice took a serious tone. "They tried to kill her, but if it hadn't been for Arawn, she would not be here. They are like Yin and Yang. Push and Pull. She hates him for letting her live, and he will not admit it but he loves her."

Toph piped up. "Sounds like one messed up relationship." She smiled a little bit. "But, even I knew that he had feelings for Ice Queen. Every time he is around her, his heart rate picks up a little."

"Ice Queen? Is that what you call Jelisa? I beat she loves that one." Ursa smiled at the Earthbender.

"Toph has nicknames for everyone in the group. I don't think she has come up with one for Arawn. If you have multiple nicknames that means she really likes you." Zuko looked at his little sister.

"I can't really come up with one for the other Airhead. But I have at least two for everyone of my friends. Even your son." She smiled at Zuko.

"Toph, don't you dare." He warned her, but it would do no good. She would do what she wanted to do.

"Oh chill, Sparky. I am not going to say the other one. Your mother is here and I don't want her to fall over laughing." Toph grinned even bigger.

"Oh Toph, I like you already. You seem to make life interesting." She gave the Earthbender a hug.

"I try."

Zuko knew that if his mother liked Toph, she would absolutely love Katara. "Come on, we had better get back to camp before they think we fell into a hole and died."

Toph grinned wickedly. "The only hole you will ever fall in is the one I make."

They walked back to camp smiling and laughing. It was wonderful to hear his mother's laughter again after all these years. He would have to thank Arawn and Jelisa.

"Hey guys, I think there's a problem." Toph's voice took a serious tone. "We need to get there now."

The three of them broke out in a run. They busted into the camp to see the worst thing. Jelisa was laying in front of the fire, still as death, and Arawn covered in blood.

--

Calm, weightlessness, neither warm nor cold. She was content. She hadn't felt this way in many years._ Maybe they did me a favor. If I come out of this, I will remember how I feel. I will carry that with me when I face her._

Climbing out of the abyss of her mind, she made her way to the light side of her awakening.

--

Azula smiled as her and Mai made their way back to the Fire Nation capital. With their new clothes and hair styles, no one knew who they were. They got passage on a freight ship heading back. The captain took pity on them when she wove a story of they were mugged and lost all their money and couldn't get back home to their family.

They trip was uneventful. They sailed for many days, and nights. On the last night of their journey, Mai walked out on deck with Azula. They walked to the end of the ship to where no one could hear them. "Azula, this is not part of the plan. We are going to get caught if we go into the capital."

Azula smiled at Mai. "Do not fear that, Mai. I have allies in the capital and in the palace still. They will hide us and tell us when Zuko and the others make their way to the capital. I will have my throne by the week's end."

Mai looked out over the water. "Or we could both find ourselves dead. Zuko already wants you dead, and now me from what Jelisa told us. Do you think she made it back to them?"

"I really could care less. Eventually, Zuzu will have to come back and then I can kill him then. If she lived, it would be a work of the spirits. She was bleeding pretty bad when she walked off. I doubt she made it all the way back." Azula shrugged her shoulders. "They can not bring back the dead, and that girl was dead before she set foot on the scene."

Mai shook her head. "I have a feeling she is not dead. We will see her again. From what I have heard of her reputation, she has taken worse and lived."

Azula looked at Mai. "I don't care if they said she killed a hundred men in one battle while doing her hair. She will die if she walks back in front of me. No one threatens me and gets away with it."

Mai kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Jelisa would be the one to kill them, but when and where was the question. She did not put it past the Waterbender to kill them when they returned. For all they knew, Jelisa made it back and the Water Tribe peasant healed her. The thought of the assassin living sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mai, are you listening to me?" Azula shook Mai out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what was going to happen when they get back." Mai looked over at Azula. She had a scowl on her face.

"Anyway, when we get to the capital I will contact my people and they will get us into the palace. From there we will lay in wait for my brother and those friends of his. I will be Fire Lord and there is no one that can stop me this time." She laughed. "Then I will kill anyone that rises against me."

Mai knew it would be easy to kill her now. To slip out a dagger and slip it between her spine. No one would know she was missing until morning. It was so tempting, but she refrained herself. She needed Azula, at least for a little bit longer. She was not even a friend anymore. She was just a means to an end.

--

Arawn looked into the fire. He thought about the scene he walked upon today. Seeing Jelisa covered in her own blood and barely alive sent him into a fit. He hadn't seen her that helpless since he found her on that beach many years ago. Even then, she was full of fight. She would not lay down and die. She fought him all the way back to his home. The Air Nomads bandaged her up, then she turned around and tried to kill everyone.

He never found out why, but he knew her from before she was banished. He retreated to his memories.

"_Hey, air boy, heads up!" Jelisa yelled as a snow ball sailed his way. He swiftly dodged the frozen projectile and threw his own at the other kids. His aim was true and nailed the boy in the side of the head. "Looks like we won."_

_He smiled at his best friend. "Thanks for the warning, J. I would have been a big snowy heap."_

"_No problem, Arawn. Couldn't just let them nail you." She laughed. "Come on, I think Mom should have lunch ready. Then I have to go to the healing hut for lessons." She stuck her tongue out. "I wish I could be taught just like the men."_

_The Northern Tribe forbid women water benders learning combat type moves. They were to only use their bending for healing. "One day I will find you a master that is not here. That way you can learn to fight and protect everyone."_

"_Can I tell you something?" She looked at him. He knew it was serious when he looked into her icy eyes._

"_You know you can tell me anything." He smiled at her._

"_I can't heal that well." She looked down at the ground. "Yagoda wants me to drop out of the class because I can't. No matter what I try, I can not heal no more than bruises and superficial cuts. I was not made to be a healer. I want to fight."_

"_When you are older, I will help you find a master that is not in this tribe. We will find you someone."_

_He put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you that."_

_She smiled up at him. "I will hold you to that, air boy."_

Arawn smiled at the memories of him and Jelisa having fun. They were the best of friends growing up, but when he had to leave, it nearly killed both of them.

"_You have to write me at least two times a week. I want to know what is outside this place. My parents won't even let me leave the wall. They say it's not proper for a girl of my upbringing to be out there." Jelisa crossed her arms over her chest._

_He put his hand on her shoulder. "I told you I would help you out when you get a little older. I will find you a master."_

_She smiled at him. "I know you will. You have always been a true friend to me. I wish I could go with you." She embraced him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I will come back for you, Jelisa. I promise you that. Just don't do anything stupid until then. Stay away from the training grounds. I know you have been sneaking up there. Master Pakku is going to find out. Then you will be in a heap of trouble. You know what he is like when he is mad."_

_She released him. "I know, but I have been learning a lot of new tricks by watching them. I have to learn what I can, any way I can."_

_He sighed. "Just don't get caught. I will see you soon." He walked toward the boat that would take him back to the Earth Kingdom. "Keep an eye on the sky."_

"_I will, bye Arawn." She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her. There was sadness in their depths that he wished he could take away, but he could not. So he did the only thing he knew he could do. He waved and walked onto the boat and walked out of her life._

He looked down at her still body. If he had stayed, she would probably be fine and living in the North. There was no dwelling on the past. It happened and there is no way to change that.

The night air was cool, but not enough for him worry about getting her another blanket. Until she came back, he would not leave her again.

--

Aang watched the other Airbender with the assassin. He cared deeply for her, there was no denying that. He wished there was a way to help her. From personal experience, he knew the only way to help her was to let here help herself. She had to regain awareness on her own. There was no way around that.

He patted the bison and walked over to where his girlfriend sat with the others. He smiled at them and sat down. "Good evening everyone."

Lady Ursa was the first to speak. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang."

Aang blushed. "You can just call me Aang. There is no need for formalities here."

Ursa smiled. "Then you may call me Ursa. That is what I wish everyone to call me. Unless Toph can come up with a nickname for me." She turned the smile onto the Earthbender.

"You what me to give you a nickname? I have never had somebody ask me to give them a nickname. I have to think about that one." Toph grinned and began to think about it.

Aang knew that would keep her occupied for a few minutes. He turned his attention on everyone else. "So, anybody have a clue as to where Azula and Mai might be heading?"

Zuko was the first to speak. "If Azula stays true to fashion. She will go back to the one place that brought her the most shame."

Katara finished it for him. "The Fire Nation palace. That was the place she lost everything."

--

Floating, climbing. She could feel the ground beneath her body. She was almost out. Soon she would have her revenge on them and then she could stop. Take a break and maybe take a long vacation.

_Soon, you two, very soon. I will follow you till the ends of the earth. You will die by the Angel of death. You will be just another story for the bar. You will be mine._

Jelisa's fingers on her right hand began to twitch as she began to walk up.

**Ok, Jelisa was still in here, but she is still out cold. Zuko has been reunited with his mom and Azula is still on the loose. It will all come to a close soon. Stay tuned!**


	21. The Return

**Sorry, I know it has been almost a week since I updated. I haven't had power to run the laptop. We had a massive wind storm here on Sunday the 14th. I didn't get power restored til Thursday night. Well, here's chapter twenty one. Enjoy!! This chapter is pretty long just to warn you, sorry about it, but I was trying to cram alot into this one. It as some interaction between Sokka and Zuko. I hope it turned out alright. On with the show, er story!! Whatever, ya know!**

_Chapter Twenty-One: The Return_

Jelisa felt every sensation of her return to her body. The ground beneath her, the coolness of the night, the warmness of the fire next to her. She could feel it all, but most of all, the pain in her damaged shoulder. Not being able to help it, she screamed. The pain was like a million tiny red hot needles being shoved in her skin, one by one.

Alerting everyone of her awakening, they rushed to her sides. Vision still blurry, she was not able to make out who they were, but she was willing to bet it was the whole group. Opening her mouth, she was able to croak out. "I'm not dead, now get back out of my face."

"That's the Jelisa I know." She knew the voice was Arawn.

She turned her head and found his silhouette, she tried her hardest to glare at him, but all it did was come out as a grimace. "Yeah, but I wish I wasn't here. Maybe a nice beach with lots of water, and no one else."

He laughed at her. "Yeap, that's defiantly you."

She rolled off the bad shoulder and noticed her arm did not come with it. "I am so going to kill that bitch when I get my hands on her. She will defiantly die over this." Pushing with the good arm, she shoved her way to her knees. "Oh, my head."

She felt hands grab her right shoulder to keep her up. "You never could ask for help, could you Jelisa?" The voice was that of Lady Ursa.

"No, I couldn't, and if you don't mind, I am going after them." She pushed a little more and ended up sitting on her feet. Her vision still was not clear, but the figures were getting better. Then, all the work finally caught up with her. Her head swam and she fell back on her rear end. "As soon as my head quits spinning."

"Jelisa, they can wait. You have to get better before you will do any damage to them." Ursa kept her hand on her shoulder. "You are not strong enough now. They will eat you alive like they already did."

Jelisa grimaced. "Mai stuck me in the back when Azula had me distracted. It was a sneak attack, nothing more." That I'm going to tell you anyway. She thought inwardly. "I know where they are going by the way."

"Where?" Zuko knelt before her.

She looked at the scarred Fire Lord. "Why should I tell you? All you will do is leave me here, then go after them yourself. They are my hunt, my kill. I will not have you deny me this."

"They are a menace. They have to be stopped. By you, or us it does not matter. You are in no condition to fight, or even bend. We have to stop them now." He glared at her.

She glared right back. "You can not reason with an assassin. You would do well to remember that, Fire Lord Zuko. I will kill them and you will not stop me." She shook Ursa's hand off her shoulder and began to stand. It took a minute, but she was on her feet. "Now, you can either follow me, or stay here, the choice is yours." She began to walk to the war balloon. Her head swam again and she fell to her knees.

Arawn knelt beside her. "You are not doing this alone again. If you are too damn stubborn to ask for help, I am going to give it to you anyway." He put his hand under her good arm and pulled her to her feet. "Now, you have to wait until you have use of your arm again. Katara will give you another healing session."

Rolling her eyes, she knew she needed help, but would never admit it out loud. "I will do one more session, them I am going after them. No ands, ifs, or buts. You got me, air boy?"

"I would not ask for anything else." He lead her back to the group and sat her down in front of Katara. "She's all yours. Good luck."

--

Sokka and Zuko sat down near the two waterbenders. Katara was beginning the healing session with the assassin sitting in front of her. "So, do you really trust her?" Sokka asked pointing to Jelisa.

Zuko looked over at his soon to be brother in law. "Not really. She has been hiding something from the beginning. Remember, she is an assassin by trade. She is use to looking out for number one. I have seen her kind before. Azula is the same way."

Sokka shook his head. "I thought we were done with all of this 'Trying to kill everyone' deal she had going on. Now, here we are, four years later, chasing her back down. I really hate your family, you know that?"

Zuko laughed a little. "Yeah, no kidding. Sometimes I wish Aang had taken her bending, but we couldn't get him close enough. She tried to fry anyone who came close to her cell. I think she was stronger than Ozai at times."

"Speaking of sisters. Jumping subject for a minute. I know you proposed to Katara the other night." Sokka looked at the Fire Lord.

"Uh….about that. We were going to tell you when this was all over. We were, honest." Zuko looked at the Water Tribe warrior.

Now it was Sokka's turn to laugh. "Don't worry, I had Toph spying on you guys when you ran off. We were all wondering when it was going to happen. I have no feelings of pummeling you. I know Katara loves you more than anything. If she is willing to give up the South Pole for you, you know she loves you." He laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Treat her right or I will send a whole platoon of water benders after you, plus a few pissed off Kyoshi Warriors."

Letting out the breath he was holding, Zuko smiled. "I will treat her like the princess she is. She will be without, and you all can come to the Fire Nation and stay when ever you like. Now the big question is, when are you and Suki going to take the final step?"

"I really don't know. I haven't even finished her necklace." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping to finish it by now, but with everything that has happened, I haven't found the time."

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time after this is over." The Fire Lord looked at the warrior, still smiling.

"Hopefully, or she's going to kill me here soon. She thought I would have popped the question a few years ago. I guess I am just slow." Sokka sighed. "How in the world have I hung on to her this long without her killing me?"

"Call it a funny thing called love. Get use to it." Zuko smiled broadly at the man who sat next to him.

--

Arawn watched the healing session from the great bison's head. He had never seen a Sky Bison until he saw the Avatar's. There were a few roaming free, but no one knew where they were. Appa was a wonderful bison. He loved the attention the other Airbender gave him when he was close.

"I would love to have a bison like you, Appa." Arawn patted the great beast's head.

A content sound came from the bison. He lifted his head and lowered it again, raising him up as well. A smile laugh escaped his lips.

"He's great isn't he?" Aang airbended himself up to the top of the bison and sat down. "He was the only thing that connected me to our people for so long. When he was abducted, I lost it. I went through so many emotions and scared a few people."

Arawn turned to him. "I would have probably done the same thing. Even though he is not mine, I feel a connection to him because he is from our past. He is the last tame Sky Bison."

"Arawn, can I ask you a question?" The young Avatar looked at the man.

"Sure. I will answer if I know it."

Aang looked down at the two Water Tribe women. "Do the airbenders tattoo themselves anymore? I notice you don't have them, or are you not classified as a master yet?"

Smiling, Arawn patted the beast again. "No we do not do tattoos like yours anymore. You were the last Airbender to receive them. Now, we have these." He pulled the shoulder down on his tunic to show the tattoo.

Aang looked at it and saw that it was the Air Nomad symbol, but it was redesigned to where it looked like arrows crossing and twisting onto each other. You would have to be familiar with the original to know what to look for. "That is neat. That way you don't stand out if someone saw it, right?"

"That's right. We wanted to protect ourselves after the temples fell. We could not keep many traditions because of that. They did away with the whole body tattoos for these. By the way, I am a master, but I will never reach the level you are on. I have been through all my trainings, and then some. I have traveled the world learning new skills. I have been trained in combat by the best Earthbenders, learned wilderness survival by the Northern Water Tribe, and trained in the way of the Yu Yan archers. That was the coolest training."

Aang's eyes widened. "You are a Yu Yan archer? Those guys are amazing!"

"Amazing, yes, but never piss one off, or you will be meeting the other Avatars faster than you want to." Arawn grew serious at that statement.

"No problem. That is logged away. Do not mess with the archers, gotcha." He held up his hands.

"Good." He looked back toward Jelisa and Katara.

Aang cleared his throat. "Arawn, I'm not meaning to pry, but you care for her, don't you?"

It was Arawn's turn to look startled. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aang smiled. "I know you are lying, and I don't even have Toph's gift for telling liars. I ca tell by the way you watch her. When she was out cold, you sat by her and would not move the entire night. She means something to you."

"Yeah, a pain in the ass." The other Airbender sighed. "Fine. J and I were best friends growing up. We did everything together. Her parents took me in when my own father died. I was around J's age and they let me stay there until they found out I was an Airbender. Somehow, word got out to the Air Nomads and they sent for me. I lived half the year with them and the other half with the Northern Water Tribe. That's when they had someone living up north that could teach me when I was there. We left a few weeks before the siege."

He blew out a breath and continued. "I should have stayed. I should told the Elders that I wanted to stay with Jelisa. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be as twisted as she is now. Somehow, maybe, I could have prevented that."

Aang shook his head. "We all have a part to play in life. Her path was set and so was yours. If you stayed, you could have died right along side everyone else. Believe me, I was there. She was made like this for a reason. I am sure she will come out on top though. It took me dying t understand that." Arawn gave him a puzzled look. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Then, I guess I will keep following her until I know she can stand without killing herself." He shook his head. "I will probably be following her for the rest of my life."

"It will get better. I hope it will. I hate to see a brother suffer over a female. I know that pain all to well. I pined after Katara for a long time, but finally we saw that we were destined for other people. I went to Toph and we started to date, and finally Zuko and her got together." He smiled big. "I wish them all the luck in the world. The one thing I will not miss about dating her is her temper. Zuko can have that. She was mean." He shuddered a little bit.

Arawn laughed out loud. "It must be women from the Water Tribe. Jelisa has a temper that could crack the poles in half, and she holds it. If you are on her hit list, you will stay there until you either make her feel better, or you die. Either way works for her."

They shared a laugh between them on top the bison's head.

--

Katara pulled back from the other woman. "I think I fixed most of it. Try to move your arm."

Jelisa flexed her fingers. They moved on her command, but the shoulder and elbow had a few protests. "I think I should be able to get by. Thank you, Katara."

"Don't worry about it. I consider us even. You healed my bruised and battered ribs and I healed your arm and burn. No big deal." Katara wiped her hands on her tunic.

Jelisa turned to her. "It is a big deal. I can not heal like you. I was born with it cut out of me. I was a useless bender in the Northern Tribe. If I hadn't fought them, I would be married by now and made to forget about bending. I could never be anything less than what I am. Without my arm, I am again useless. I could not bend and I could have died. Bending is my life."

Katara grinned. "I know that one. I would die if I didn't have my bending. I love the feel of the water."

"See that is where we differ. I love the power and the rush I get from taking out my foes. I would not be able to do my job if I was not a bender. I love my job." Jelisa grinned even bigger than Katara.

"Why? Why do you like killing people?"

Jelisa sighed and looked out into the woods. "I don't kill the innocent Katara. I kill the wicked, but I make money for them dying. I will not kill another brother because they are having a dispute. I kill lords that are tyrants. I kill kings that are slaughtering his people, I kill for people who can not kill, or do not want to dirty their hands of it. I kill because that is what I am good at."

She stood up and looked down at Katara. "I know that you have come close to killing. I know that techniques you had from everyone. The one Hama taught you. She taught me as well before I killed her. I sent her body back to the Southern Tribe, Your tribe. She deserved to finally go home. Before you ask, no, I did not earn anything off her death. I was locked up next her for a time. She taught me and asked for me to kill her. She didn't want to be prisoner any more, and as much as I hate the Water Tribe, I couldn't leave her there. She had too much prison in her life, as I have. I would not leave her alive in there."

Katara smiled a small, sad smile. "You are a surprising person, Jelisa. At least you had the choice to learn it. I dud not. She forced it on me. I never wanted to be a blood bender.'

"No, that is where you are wrong. You have a soft heart. She wouldn't have killed them, and yes, she told me the tale. She wanted you to learn so her work would not die with her. But unlike you, I have no problems using it when it helps me out. I can make my kills come to me." She grinned evilly. "I have used it against many people." She began to walk away. "Just remember. You would do better as a bender if you didn't let your emotions rule you in battle. Blank your mind. It will all go by reflex. You will see what I mean. Good bye Katara."

Katara watched her walk away. Shaking her head, she knew this would be the last time she saw the other woman unharmed or if not dead.

"Good luck Jelisa." She whispered to the wind.

**Yeap, Jelisa knows bloodbending. It will come into play in the final battle. Arawn finally admitted his feelings for the assassin. Okay people, it's starting to come to a close. One final battle. I am still working on that battle. Who will die, who will live? Don't know yet, but I'll take your opinions. Anyone can go. Please read and reveiw. See ya next chapter!!**


	22. Revenge Is Sweet

**Okay new chapter! Whoo hoo! A little more info and some violence. Something about a dagger... oops said too much. I must destroy you now. Just kidding! I was channeling Azula and no I am not on any meds, I am slap happy. Been staring at my computer screen waaaaay too long. Need sleep!! Or coffee! Yeah, maybe some coffee. Anyway, while I go one my quest for java, read and reveiw please, and I might make a cup for you!! Smile!**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Revenge Is Sweet_

Night fell swiftly on the small camp of mismatched citizens. You had two Air Nomads, three from the Water Tribes, two from the Earth Kingdom and two from the Fire Nation. Eight of them sat around the fire telling stories, while the ninth one sat alone looking up at the stars. So many that the whole sky was alight with their brightness. She couldn't help but to admire their beauty.

Lost in her own little world, she didn't even hear the Fire Lord walk up on her. "This seat taken?"

Jelisa turned her head and looked up at him. "Go for it, but if my saber tooth moose lion comes back, he will want his seat."

Zuko laughed and sat down. "So you do have a sense of humor. Here I thought you were dark all the time."

"Naw, that would be like Mai. I would have killed myself a long time ago for that." She continued to look up at the stars. "Now, on to business. What brought you, oh humble Fire Lord, to my hill?"

He looked over at her. "Where was Azula and Mai heading? I need to know."

She smiled and shook her head. "I already told you, they are my kill now. I will not tell you, no matter what you promise. You can not give me the one thing I want back." She sat up and looked out at the dark horizon. Jelisa pulled her knees up to her chest, and sighed. "I am sorry, but I will not let anyone take this from me."

"Why do you need this?" Zuko asked. "Why do you hate them so much? Is it because of your arm? Because they nearly destroyed you with one stab wound?"

She didn't answer right away. He shook his head and began to get up, but she laid a hand on his arm. "Because Mai was the first one to make me fail a mission. I was sent after the head of the resistance in Omashu. If she had never hired me, I would have never failed. I had a perfect track record before that. It made me question myself, and I hadn't done that in years.

Jelisa turned to him. "I know you have been through it. Questioning everything that makes you, you. I am an assassin, no matter what. I was trained by the best and I have assassinated hundreds of people with my skills, but because of that one failure, I have questioned if I was skilled or just lucky. I never knew what it was. Then I was hired once more, right before the war ended. I was sent out by some rich fellow to kill someone. A young boy, barely thirteen. I saw him, and I couldn't do it. I walked away. I have never walked away."

He saw a tear run down her cheek. "Why would someone want a child killed? That is inhuman."

She looked him in the face. "Ask yourself that, Zuko. Answer the question in your own mind. Then you will know who I am talking about."

Reality dawned on him. "You were sent to kill Aang weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, but when I saw you all together at the Western Air Temple, I couldn't do it. You all seemed so happy and even though the comet was only a few weeks away, you all sat around laughing and joking. I didn't know who any of you guys were, but the only reason I took the job was because I would be paid handsomely. It was your father that sent me. He did not trust your sister. I was to kill her next. After Aang was dead, Azula was to die as well. Then I was to kill your uncle, and then you. I was to kill the Avatar, then kill the whole royal bloodline, save for your father. I knew though, once it was done. I would be dead as well. I walked away and was never seen again. That is until Mai and Azula found me."

"Thank you Jelisa. I guess I owe you my life." He smiled at her.

"Don't thank me yet." She stood up and looked down at him. "If I don't take out your sister and ex-girlfriend, you all might die. All of you might die." With that she walked back to the camp and started packing.

--

Toph felt the two split and walk separate ways. Zuko headed back to fire. He sat down next to Katara and his mother. "So, you get anything out of her?"

"No, she would not tell. She has to do this and I am going to let her." Zuko sighed.

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You are going to do what now? That is insane! They will eat her alive." Toph felt the anger radiate off of Arawn, the other Airbender.

"I said, we will let her leave, but we will follow from a good distance. She will take us there, but she will not know. Like hell I would let one person fight Mai and Azula together. I know they would kill her, but let her go and let her start the fight. We will jump in if anything happens. She needs this for her own piece of mind." Toph could feel the calmness that was going through the fire bender. Toph smiled.

"I think he has a good point. She will cover her tracks well, but if he is in the air, she will be a little easier to track." She stood up and faced in the general direction Arawn was in. "If Zuko thinks she should go by herself, then I stand behind him."

She felt the discontent around her. Aang was not happy, but he did not open his mouth. Katara was starting to steam. Her heartbeat was fast with rage. _I would hate to be Zuko here in a few minutes. Katara is going to let him have it. _

Sokka was the next one to speak. "She is walking to her death, but there is really no way to stop her. I say we go with Zuko's plan. If all else fails, and she gets herself injured, we run in, save her and attempt to take down the two crazies."

Toph smiled at Sokka's statement. "Guys, Sokka does have a point. How do you stop a trained assassin without doing her bodily harm? You can't. I could earthbend her into the ground and leave her there, but she would not tell us where they are at then. She is about as stubborn as a rock. She will not give her information to anyone." She pointed to Arawn. "Sit down Sneaky, she will not tell you either. Just because you two have the hots for each other does not mean she will let you go with her."

Everyone's jaw dropped at Toph's statement. "Oh come on! Like it wasn't obvious. They have a thing for each other. I am a walking lie detector and a walking emotion reader. You can not get anything past me. Well, unless I choose to ignore it."

Katara finally had enough. "You guys just sit here and do what you want. I am going over there and talking to her. This has gotten way out of hand. I will not sit by and watch someone go to their death."

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm. "No, leave her be. I owe her more than you know, and so do you. If she had done what my father wanted her to do, Aang and I would not be here today and neither would Uncle or Azula. He hired her to kill us. She could not do it. She would not kill a child. She has to do this. She NEEDS to do this. There is no way around it. It is called revenge. I helped you with it."

Katara huffed and sat back down like she was asked. "Fine, but don't expect me to like this idea."

The Earthbender laughed. "Then I guess it is settled. I will let you know when she leaves. Night guys." She walked to an open area, erected her earth tent and walked in. "Be ready. From the feel of her, she is leaving before dawn. Have a good night's sleep." She then shut the door in their faces and smiled. I feel bad for them, because she is leaving when they lay down. Toph laid down on the hard earth and closed her eyes.

--

Azula grinned wickedly as the palace came into view. "Look Mai, soon it will be our home and Zuko will be dead. You will have your revenge and I will have my throne. Everything will even out in the end. Don't look so down. It will all become clear soon."

Mai looked at the ex-princess. "We should have killed them back in the Earth Kingdom. This is too dangerous doing it here. There are too many guards that will come to Zuko's aid. You are a fool. All you want is to destroy him where he and Katara destroyed you."

"I will not have that kind of insolence. Not from you Mai. This has become my plan and you will have to get over it, or I will help you get over it." Azula glared at the weapons specialist.

Mai glared back. "It has always been about you, Azula. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You are sick and twisted. Those are the two traits that lead me to choose you to help me, but now I see that they are going to be your downfall. By this is over, I will watch you die. I think the assassin will finish you off."

Azula merely stepped back. "If that is how you feel, but I will watch you die as well. You will join me in the pits of hell. I have it arranged. You will die if I die. You should know by now, I never leave any loose ends."

"I know, but at least I will know you are dead. I can go with a small smile on my face." She looked at the fire bender with pure hatred. "I wish I could take it back and just cut my loses. I should have just left."

"Then you have become a coward as well as soft." Azula said in her matter of fact voice. 'It is obvious you have lost your will to stomach violence. Those four years of peace has made you weak and pathetic. You are disgrace to the Fire Nation.

Mai hit the end of her rope. She swiftly pulled out a dagger and stuck it to the other woman's neck. "One more word, Azula. I will spill your blood all over the streets and save Jelisa the trouble of killing you. You have gone far enough. You are no longer a princess. You are nothing but a cold, calculating monster who I should have never freed. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Before this is over I will fix that mistake, I promise you that. But as of right now, I still need you. You will continue as you planned and I will follow you, but if you try anything to kill me, I will not hesitate to put a dagger through that tiny heart of yours. You will die before you can ever bend that lightning shit at me."

Azula just smiled, nodded her head a bit and stepped back. "Now that is out of our systems, shall we depart?"

--

Suki took the first watch. They all knew Jelisa would be leaving before first light, but they just did not know when. Toph would be the first to know, but the rest wanted to watch her. She chose to do the first watch.

Laying next to the fire, she pretended to be asleep like everyone else. Suki heard Jelisa moving around, grabbing wood for the boiler on the war balloon, gathering her bags and raiding the supplies. Finally she heard Jelisa walking toward the clearing where the balloon was.

Standing up, she followed the assassin to make sure it was time. Stealth was one thing she excelled at in her warrior training. She could move silently through the trees and not even disturb the wildlife. She could steal a platypus bear's egg and not wake up the mother. Not that she would do it, unless she was starving, but she could if need be.

She arrived at the edge of the clearing. She watched as Jelisa loaded her supplies in the war balloons basket and began to light the fire. Suki snuck back to camp and found Toph walking out of her tent.

"She's leaving isn't she?" The blind Earthbender smiled.

"Yeah, we need to wake the others." Suki began to walk toward the tents when Toph held up her hand.

"I will get them. You better go wake the beast and start getting him ready. We will need Appa flying in at least fifteen minutes after she leaves." She started to walk toward the row of tents. "Up and at them people. She has made her move."

The rest of the Gaang stumbled out of their tents, mumbling incoherent words and curses. Even the proper Lady Ursa mumbled a few curses about Jelisa that were none too pleasant. Suki bit her tongue trying not to laugh. If Azula didn't kill her, Ursa might for making her get up with barely two hours sleep.

Within fifteen minutes, Appa was ready to leave. Suki told everyone that she would take the first shift again on the bison, then Aang would take over. Zuko would take the last shift. They loaded everything and climbed in the saddle of the bison, then they were on their way.

**Okay, they have finally left. Mai is about to kill Azula. Wouldn't that be a messed up twist? Anywho, the fight really begins in the next chapter. I am still deciding the first to die. I think it might be Azula or should it be Mai, or possibly someone in the group? Hey, who knows ho my ind is going to work it. By the way, it is like 1:47 in the morning. Damn, and I starting to sway in front of my computer. Yeah, i am never up this late, unless my daughter will not sleep. Enjoy the chapter while I smoke my cig and then get some well deserved sleep. Have fun y'all! See ya next chapter!**


	23. The Princess and The Waterbender

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. It has been a real pleasure reading what you all had to say. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, I will have the final chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. Enjoy!!**

_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Princess and The Waterbender_

The Fire Nation capital came into view on the horizon. Ursa smiled at the sight. It had been twelve years since she had been home, and she missed it so. She turned and looked at her son. A slow smiled spread across his face. He missed home as well, but for him it had only been a few days.

"It hasn't changed much, has it?" She looked at Katara, her future daughter in law. The pretty Waterbender smiled at her.

"Not really, but change has started, whether people like it or not." She watched the city rapidly approach.

Ursa watched the city of her birth grow and all the details added. The war balloon was nowhere in sight, but they all saw her dump it near the beach. There was no way she would be able to land it near the palace without the Royal Guard frying her to a crisp.

"So, Azula came back to the site of her defeat? Typical Azula fashion." Zuko shook his head as he guided Appa down towards the courtyard. "She thinks that as soon as she defeats me, she will be able to assume the throne. Too bad Uncle is there watching the place. He showed up a few hours after we left."

"Azula is in for a shock then." Suki smiled. "At least after this is all over, we can have the proper reunion. All of us has not been together since a few days after the final showdown.'

Ursa nodded. She would have her family back together again. It was a day she had wished for many years ago. It was starting to fall into place.

--

Jelisa walked up to the outer wall of the palace. Behind them she knew they would be waiting. They thought the whole group would come, but they were sadly mistaken. She may not be loyal to anyone, but she would not bring anyone to their deaths, if she could stop it.

Pulling out a small amount of water from the waterskin she bought in town, she formed ice spikes on her fingers and proceeded to climb the wall. When she reached the top, she dropped silently to the ground. Taking in her surroundings, she saw she was in a small garden with a pond. She ran to the pond, filled up the other skins and started her search for Mai and Azula.

They were not that hard to find. They stood in the middle of the Agni Kai ring that was inside the palace walls. "Jelisa, so good to see you. I thought you would die before you got here." Azula smiled at her.

"I am made of stronger stuff than you can destroy." Jelisa pulled back her hood and let her braid fall down her back. "I am here now to stop you. You will not be killing anyone else tonight. You will have two choices after the fight. One, I kill you and be done with it, or two, you can go back to your cell, and hide from the world for the rest of your miserable life. Mai, you do not have a choice. You will just die for stabbing me in the back."

Azula clicked her tongue. "Jelisa, my dear, it is you that have two choices, not I. Either you can die now, or die later, you choose."

The Waterbender laughed. "Then let's get this over with." She assumed a stance and watched the two females do the same.

Jelisa would not attack first. She would wait for the right moment. Mai was the first to strike. A few darts came flying at her. Pulling on her assassin skills, she easily rolled to the side and dodged them. Rolling back to her feet, she pulled open the right skin and flung a ice spear at her. Mai dodged it as easily as Jelisa dodged the projectiles.

"Is that all you got?" Mai smiled a small smile as she got take to her feet.

"Not in the least." She smiled and pulled the water out of the drains. Hundreds of gallons of water came rushing up behind the two girls. It caught them off guard and crashed into them, sending them flying towards her. Jelisa pulled more water and began to freeze them, but Azula had other plans.

She melted the ice around her and jumped down, leaving Mai to get out on her own. She turned to Jelisa. "I little water is not going to stop me, assassin. You will have to do better than that to stop me."

She began to launch the blue fire at the Waterbender. Jelisa pulled shield after shield of water to protect her. Azula had her on the defensive and she did not like to be there. Being what she was, she was always on the offensive. She had to figure out a way to turn it around.

Fire met water turning into steam. They both began to loose sight of each other even when they were only a few feet apart. _Think Jelisa think. You can control the mist. You are a Waterbender before you were an assassin. Think back on that. Leave the rest on the ground for now. Your skills in killing will not be of any use here. Get her down, then pick them up. Destroy her, then kill her._

Breathing in, she could feel her breathe of frost in the back of her throat. Being a bender from the pole, that was one of the first things you learn. To freeze, to manipulate the element to your needs. Azula was a fire bender. She was warm. Jelisa knew freezing her would not stop her, but slow her down enough to get the jump on her.

Pulling water from the steam, she hurled them in the general direction she thought Azula was. It worked! She her a curse come from the other female as she dodged the projectiles. Now, she had a good idea as to where she was at. Pulling the vapor back into a liquid, she threw it at Azula hoping to freeze her to ground, but her plan failed as Mai broke her way free from the ice and pushed Azula clear of the water.

"Nice try, but you have to do better." Azula taunted.

Mai stared at her and launched an all out assault on Jelisa. Dodging and shielding, she could feel the air from the darts and daggers that was flying past her, but she would not miss all of them. One grazed her leg and her cheek.

Jelisa felt the blood run down her face. Now, she was mad. "You know, my face was the only place I didn't have a scar. You are a bitch." And threw herself into the battle head on.

--

Zuko watched from the air as the battle raged on. Jelisa held her own against Azula and Mai. She fought like a dragon mad. She was dodging most of the things the two threw at her, he also knew Azula was holding back. She was readying herself for the killing blow, the lightning.

"Come on, we have to get down there." Sokka looked down at the battle as well. He turned to Zuko. "There's no telling how long they have been at it, or will continue."

"It's a fight to the death. J does not duel unless it is that way. She will fight until life's breath leaves her. She has proven that already." Arawn didn't even look down. He knew what was going on. "She is in it to win. She has it in her mind that she will stop them, but even I do not see her doing it." With that, he did a swan dive off of Appa.

"That man is crazier than she is." Zuko looked over the edge just in time to see him pull out a foldable glider, snap it open and fly into the battle.

"So, you think we should land and provide some support?" Katara smiled at him.

"Lets." He grabbed the bison's reins and guided him to the ground.

When Appa's feet touched the ground they all jumped off and ran to the side of the ring. Arawn was backed up to Jelisa with his sword pulled out and smiling as he reflected fire blasts and daggers thrown at him. Together, they were now a match for Mai and Azula.

Zuko admired them. They were like his Dao blades. Two halves of the same whole. They were made for each other in battle. They could read the other one's movements and work in sync. It was like a dance that you just could not look away from. Everyone else was watching them as well. They were taking anything the two women threw at them and dished it back out.

--

Arawn blasted Mai back with his air bending and shielded Jelisa from Azula's blast. Jelisa then jumped over him, pulling water from the wet ground and smacking the ex-princess with it. Azula was knocked backwards and they then went after Mai.

"Just like old times, huh J?" Arawn grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of a dagger.

Jelisa regained her balance and smiled. "Something like that." She looked at her friend. "Sorry I tried to kill you all those years ago."

He dodged a fire blast and looked over at her. "It's okay. I know you would eventually apologize. But I did not think it would be in the middle of at battle."

She formed a water whip and smacked Mai across the face with it. "That's for cutting my cheek, you psycho." She then turned to Arawn. "Better now, then never."

He just shook his head. "We need to end this, now."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled. "You take Mai, I have Azula." They both dove off in different directions.

Mai was a fast one, but not fast enough for an Airbender. He managed to get close enough to her, until her heard the boom. Forgetting Mai, he ran to the noise.

The others joined him. The smell of burnt ozone was thick, signifying that Azula had bent lightning at Jelisa. Ursa said she saw the whole thing. Jelisa ran up and grabbed Azula's hand right before the release. The look in Azula's eyes was one of fear, then before their eyes, they disappeared.

Arawn knew at that moment, Jelisa was telling him goodbye in that last fight together. She had it all planned out from the beginning. She knew they would come, and try to 'save' her. She had her death planned out, plus the death of Azula, but Mai was Zuko's charge. A master planner to the end.

--

The days following the battle was long. Mai was thrown in jail for a long time. Zuko showed mercy and did not sentence her to death. As for Jelisa and Azula's bodies, they were never located, but where they stood was a giant burn mark that was made from lightning. They had been tales that if the lightning was hot enough, it could evaporate a human being, but if Jelisa had a hold of Azula at the time, could it take her as well? No one could answer that.

The announcement of the return of Lady Ursa and the upcoming marriage of Fire Lord Zuko lifted the spirits of the Fire Nation people. The wedding would be held in one year. On the anniversary of Sozin's Comet. To make it a happy day.

Arawn said his goodbyes to everyone, and left with Aang and Toph, to take him to the Air Nomads. They could now return to their temples in peace.

Sokka and Suki returned to Kyoshi Island, and Katara stayed with Zuko, where she belonged after all.

--

Sitting on the back of the bison's head, Aang looked back at the other Airbender. "Do you think she is dead?"

Arawn smiled a small smile. "I would like to think she was alive, but I am just not sure. Jelisa would not end her life that way, but if she is alive, where is Azula?"

Toph smiled. "With her." The two airbenders looked at the Blind Bandit. "Don't you two airheads get it? Ice Queen always seemed off to me, but I passed it off, but the whole time she was lying to us all. She was working with Azula the whole time. Azula always goes for killing shots when she can, but with Jelisa's wounds, it was Mai that tried to take her out. Azula left a small burn on her side. They had Mai's downfall planned from the beginning."

The light was turned on for the two airbenders. Arawn smiled. "She told me that Mai was the reason she failed a mission. Jelisa does not fail."

"Azula feels Mai abandoned her. She would want her revenge." Aang smiled as well. "Well, if they are alive, where are they now?"

**Yeap, I couldn't kill them off. I find Azula a great character. You can do so much with her. As for Mai , I never really did like her. Nope, no one dies, everyone lived. Now the real headscratcher is, where the heck are they? Find out in the conclusion of Reunions!! See ya next and final chapter!!**


	24. Conclusion

**This is the final chapter of Reunions. Again, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It made it enjoyable to write and read everyone's comments. I have another story in my head, but I have not begun work on it. See you all later. **

_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Conclusion _

"Come on Katara. If you don't hurry, you are going to be late for your own wedding." Suki stood in the doorframe, her auburn hair pinned up and away from her face. She smiled at Katara like the big sister she was now. "You have been fussing over that thing for awhile now."

Katara looked into the mirror and sighed. "This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, but all I feel like doing is throwing up. I can't calm down."

The older girl walked into the room and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous. You are allowed. I was when Sokka and I finally tied the knot. Honestly. I think he was more nervous than I was."

Katara laughed and could believe it. Shortly after the final battle, Sokka proposed and they had a small wedding on Kyoshi Island. It was just family and a few friends. Katara had wished for a small wedding, but she was marrying the Fire Lord of all people. That was not going to happen.

Taking a few deep breaths, she stood up. She looked her dress over in the mirror and smiled. It was pale blue, nearly white, with a darker blue trim. It was beautiful. Everyone worked so hard on it and the thought made her smile. "Okay, I'm ready."

"That's a girl. Now, let's get you to the alter before Zuko dies of a heart attack. You should see him pacing. He had been like a caged animal all day/ Even Lady Ursa can't get him to calm down." Suki grinned and steeped back out of the door frame.

Katara looked one more time in the mirror. She was ready to face her future, and her destiny. _Well, Aunt Wu, your fortune did come true. I am marrying a powerful bender and it only took me a few years to get it right._

She smiled brightly at Suki and walked out the door.

--

"You may now, kiss the bride." Aang smiled as he finished the ceremony. It just felt right having him do it and not a Fire Sage. He was the Avatar and both of their friend.

Zuko smiled as he looked into his new wife's ocean blue eyes. They had finally made it. It was done. He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly and soundly on the lips. Katara threw her hands around his neck. They didn't come up for air for awhile.

"Alright you two, save some for the honeymoon." Aang laughed as they separated. "It gives me great pleasure to give you Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara!"

The whole place erupted into cheers and applause. Zuko looked out at the people who came. The palace courtyard was full of people. Their family and friends were there along with there along with some dignitaries and half the Fire Nation and Water Tribe. It was sight to behold, but the only sight he really cared about was the woman on his arm and the life that they were about to start, together.

--

Arawn smiled into his glass as he watched the couple dance their first dance. It was a happy day, but it was also a sad day for him. One year ago today, he lost the one friend he ever had. If knowing that she was probably alive, he could not find her. Either they were three steps ahead of him, or they did die. He could not find her anywhere. Maybe they were no destined to be together.

He took another drink from his glass. Then out of the corner of his eye he say a woman wearing a long darker blue dress. He hair was piled on top her head and pinned there. A few pieces escaped the trap and curled down her back. She walked up to him and bowed. A fan covered her face, but not her eyes. Ice blue eyes smiled back at him. _No it couldn't be. But.. But…_ His poor brain went into a meltdown, He just stopped thinking and stared back at the woman in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" She heard out her hand and he nodded. Still not trusting himself to speak. He laid his hand in her cool one and she helped him stand. The fan was still in front of her face, but her could tell those eyes anywhere.

"J?" He asked hoping she was not a spirit that had come to mess with his mind.

"Hello Air boy. It's been awhile." She dropped the fan and smiled at him. "Come dance with me, and I will explain everything, I promise."

He didn't know what to say. He just followed her. They faced one another and she put her arms around his neck. He laid his on her small waist. They began to sway to the music. He smiled at her, loving the feeling of her in his hands. She smiled back sliding a little closer. "I'm sorry."

He pulled his head back a little bit. "For what?"

"For not telling you my plan. It has been in the works for about two years. I went to the prison to see an old friend of mine, and that is when I saw Azula. She was broken, like I was when I tried to duel the whole Northern Water tribe. They only gave her rags to wear. I could not look in her eyes then, because I knew what I would find. They would barely have the spark of life. When you have everything ripped from you, all you want to do is die.

"We began to talk. At first, she would just yell, and finally we had our first conversation. She mentioned Mai and that's when I knew she would be a good means to an end. The time came a few years later when we could put our revenge into motion. At first, all she wanted to do was kill Mai, then Zuko, but I got her to see the other side." Jelisa let him spin her and she settled back into his arms. "During our big 'battle', we used a trick famous to magicians. Make large boom and a flash. Add a little steam and you have a great camouflage to escape under. She has become a bounty hunter. She pretty damn good at it, not as good as me though."

Arawn just stared at her. A year he had been grieving. A year he had been searching for her, and now a year later, she stood there in his arms looking like an angel sent to him. "Why are you back?"

She smiled broadly at him. "I have unfinished business here." She moved a little closer. "I came back for you, Air boy."

Her words stunned him. Every thought left his brain and turned it to mush. All he could do is stare into her eyes. The icy blue that reminded him of the North. The snow and ice that covered her once home. The eyes that haunted most of his dreams and waking thoughts. She came back for him.

"You really are dense aren't you?" She stepped out of his arms and walked towards the outer parts of the party. "Try to keep up this time."

Without a second thought, he took off after her.

--

Toph smiled at the vibrations she was 'seeing'. Ice Queen came back and was leading Sneaky away. She got up from her chair and walked to where the happy couple was. "Hey guys, congrats."

Zuko was the first to speak. "Thanks Toph. So, when do we get to attend your wedding?"

Toph could feel the heat in her cheeks as the blush sat in. " I don't know about that one. It could be soon, or it could be next year, who knows." She then snapped out of her blush. " That's not why I came over here for. You guys will not believe who has shown up."

That got both of their attentions. "No one broke out, because I do not want to fight on my wedding night." Katara whined a little.

"No, no one is loose, but someone just came back from the dead."

"Jelisa." They both said in unison.

"That's right. If you two would follow me. We need to get Snoozles and Fangirl, plus Twinkle Toes. They will love to see this." She smiled even bigger.

"What about Arawn? He would want to know." Zuko looked at the blind Earthbender.

"Don't worry about him. He already knows." She started to walk away from the table. "You coming or what?"

They followed her through the dance floor, collecting Sokka, Suki and Aang. As soon as they had everyone, they followed Toph through the garden and to where Jelisa was. Suddenly Toph stopped. "I don't think we should go back there." She felt their heart beats and knew they were not talking.

"Why not? I want to see for myself that she is alive and find out what happened to Azula. Why isn't she back in prison?" Zuko touched Toph's shoulder.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." She stepped back and everyone else walked forward.

--

As soon as Arawn met her in the clearing, she smiled at him. No longer were they two kids that were best friends, but they were two adults that had developed feeling for each other. She would not run any longer. She would not hide behind her brave front. She was sent back for a reason. To undo everything she had ever done wrong. To make things right. She helped Azula discover that there was more to life than taking the Fore Nation throne. She could get her thrills chasing down the bad guys as a hunter. She was good, real good. Right now, she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom tracking a few more.

She knew it was time to stop. She had more gold than she could ever want, but it meant nothing if she could not share it with anyone. She knew it was Arawn that she wanted, had always wanted and it took her dead betrothed to show her that. _Thank you Ty, where ever you are. Thank you._

The Airbender closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner, but I had too meant things to do before I could do this. Plus, I had to work up the nerve."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? You are one of the bravest people I know. What did you have to work up the nerve for?"

She blushed. She never blushed. Not since she was a little girl, but somehow it felt right. She looked him straight in the eyes. "This." Then she leaned forward, closing the space between them and kissed him.

It was like an explosion has gone off. She could feel the electricity flowing through her as their lips touched. _So this is what passion feels like. I should have done this a long time ago. _She deepened the kiss. Throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer than she thought was possible. He put his arms around her waist and held her there for what felt like hours. It was a wonderful feeling. She never wanted to let go.

"Oh my Gods!"

They both turned at the same time to see everyone from the Gaang staring at them. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"What the..?"

"How did you.."

"Where the hell is Azula?" That would have been Zuko.

Jelisa turned and looked at Arawn and smiled. "Hold that thought." She turned back around after she let got of him. "Yes, it was staged. It was a magic trick. You of all people should have known that, Zuko and as for your sister. She is in the Earth Kingdom, doing some work there. She has promised never to set foot on Fire Nation soil, unless it is to track a bounty. Yes, she has become a bounty hunter. Your old friend June helped me out there. She has turned over a new leaf. You wouldn't even recognize her if you saw her."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. No one said a word except Toph. "I knew you had it staged. Something just was not right about your conversations with us, but you fooled me and now, you are going to be my little guinea pig. I have to be able to tell when people like you are lying."

Jelisa laughed and it was a pure laugh, nothing to mask it. "You have a deal."

Katara smiled. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Jelisa shook her head. "I don't know. I have plans to rewrite a few wrongs in my past, starting with my tribe. I have to go back. There was one thing Arawn told me years ago. "'It does matter what colors you wear, you will always be Water Tribe.' I guess it's time I quit running from my past and embrace it."

"This is a perfect time for a group hug." Sokka began to herd everyone together. They all began to hug each other. "I feel better."

Zuko turned to Katara. "You know, we just kind ditched our own wedding."

"We are married now. They will just think we went to do inappropriate things." Katara smiled. Everyone backed up and stared at her. "Come on guys. I am not a child anymore. Quit looking at me like that. Zuko, don't make me kick your ass in front of everyone. I know you would probably like it."

"Ah, marital bliss. Isn't it a bitch?" Jelisa smiled at the group on front of her. Everyone stared at her too, except for Zuko and Katara, who managed to sneak off. "Smile, it was funny." She threw her arms in the arm. "Geeze, you guys have senses of humor. I'm kidding. You know ha ha and all that stuff."

Arawn walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "One day, I hope to get you there."

"Just not too soon." She leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." Toph started to walk back.

"Hey, shouldn't we find the bride and groom?" Aang walked up next to his girlfriend.

"That, Twinkle Toes, would be a bad idea right now." She smiled.

"Ew, gross." The whole group busted out into laughter.

--

Not too far away, Katara looked into the eyes of her husband. "You know, they are going to come looking for us."

"Let them. Then they will get an eyeful." With that, he proceeded to kiss her breathless.

**Okay, that was the last of this story. I had to make a fuzzy ending. I love fuzzy endings in stories. They are great! Thanks again. I had so many hits on this story and some great people write me comments. You all have been wonderful. **


End file.
